And Every Soul Shines
by KNeu21
Summary: Sequel to First Light Second Chances: "One sails the seas of life and believes, the storms will lead you home. This dream is a universe, and every soul shines. Where the darkness turns into light, there will always be a new day." Life after a loss is hardly living, unless you have something worth living and fighting for. Rated M to be safe. *Pt5*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It all came down to this one moment.

The last four years of my life surrounded this one moment, almost grinning the day Aro decided to turn me.

The last fifteen years of my life surrounded this one moment, always building, always dragging me on into this single moment in time when my heart would stop, but I would continue to be.

The pain, the heartache and loss, the absolute devastation I'd faced in my life led me onward, causing me to leap into immortality with absolute joy. So eager to end my suffering as a human, and begin my life as a vampire, where I could wreak the havoc I ached to. Where I could ease the anger in my heart, tame the monster I already held inside. The monster that Aro assured me was just normal. Was a good thing to have, and he'd always nurtured that. Supported it, was thrilled and praised me when I'd lose my temper. Just not to him.

In many ways, fifteen years old could still be considered a child. A baby, compared to the other immortals in my life, but in many ways, I wasn't human anymore. Losing my family four years prior, changed me more than a vampire's venom ever could. I wanted death, I wanted destruction, and devastation long before I could really cause it myself. I couldn't wait until the day came that I could.

I no longer shrunk under the gaze of Felix, or Demetri. I no longer backed down when it came to the guard. I egged them on, hoping, praying I'd piss one of them off enough to either end my life, or bite me. They never did either, unfortunately.

I never gave Aro a reason to search my thoughts. All I gave him were visions. The visions he asked for, many times taking without asking. By grabbing my hand, he saw everything he wanted to see. He never saw how bent on revenge I was. He never saw my anger toward him, though I was sure he didn't need to see it to know. I was always respectful toward him, despite how I ached to maim him. I learned quick that my attitude wouldn't fly when directed at him, or Marcus and Caius. I, at very least, had to show them respect.

However, I avoided Jane like the plague. She didn't like me, and it showed. Any time I saw her coming, I'd turn right around and head the opposite direction.

Hatred burned in me each day that I remained human, and I would soon get to do something about it.

Seven weeks, two days passed my fifteenth birthday, I was sick. Very sick.

The sickness started the day after my latest week in the cell. I was pale, unusually pale when they pulled me out. A fever of a hundred and two, nearly gasping for breath. I knew this would be it. By the visions I gave to Aro, I knew this was what made him decide to turn me. I'd die, otherwise.

Seven weeks, four days passed my fifteenth birthday, I got what I wanted.

Aro himself was the one that delivered the injecting bite, and that hurt more than I thought it would. My head was turned almost gently, and without hardly any warning at all, his teeth were sinking into my neck. I jumped, giving a loud yelp. It hurt, sure. Being bitten.

That was nothing. Absolutely nothing, compared to what followed.

After what only felt like seconds, I felt my body start to warm up. It seemed to start in my neck, from the bite, and quickly spread throughout my entire body. I felt myself frown. It was quickly becoming uncomfortable, but not yet painful. Like laying on hot sand in the middle of the summer.

All at once, I felt the heat intensify.

Double, triple what it was before. As if someone were fanning the flames that were engulfing my body. I felt myself gasp for air as if I couldn't find oxygen in this oven, and arch off the bed.

The heat then tripled again what it was, and I felt myself quietly cry out. I writhed, keeping my mouth shut trying to stay quiet, but still allowing myself to whimper loudly.

Tripling yet again, I couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped me. Sobbing tearless sobs, I suddenly regretted this. There was no possible way to describe the pain. Not enough words, not enough letters in the alphabet. I felt like I had been tossed into a lake of lava. Engulfed in the fiery pits of hell, as I lay there burning.

I twisted and cried, continuing to gasp for air I knew I'd never get. I dropped my body back to the bed, and summoned all the strength I could to stay still. I couldn't keep myself from whimpering loudly, and trembling violently with the effort not to twist around. The whimpers quickly turned back to sobs when more strength was needed to keep myself from moving.

Was something wrong? Had something gone wrong? Was I supposed to be in Hell? Was I supposed to be in this much pain?

Aro left the room, probably to go find another human to bite, just to satisfy the pain I put him through. Good. The bastard.

I wasn't resting. There was no rest in the depths of fire I was in. There was no relief, only pain. Such intense pain I thought I should have been dead by now. My whole life could have been compiled into one moment and it still would not have held a light to this fire. I laid there alone, going through all of this pain alone.

I lost track of time, keeping my eyes tightly closed as the fire continued to rage through me. Though as time went on, I found it easier to stay still. It felt as if I had been laying on that bed for a hundred years. I still sobbed, and the only place I allowed myself movement was my hands. I bunched them tightly in the sheets around myself. Holding tighter than I thought myself able.

When I finally decided to stop the sobbing, I listened. I listened to everything around me. I listened to my own heartbeat, and my own ragged breathing. Concentrating on that, rather than the pain I was in.

I momentarily lost control and sobbed again as the flames licked roughly at my skin. This experience was like none I'd been through before. There was no comparison.

After what felt like years, I was able to calm myself again.

I listened again, only this time my heartbeat sounded more frantic. Faster, if that was possible. It sounded ragged, tired. As if it didn't want to keep beating.

"How much longer?" Me listening so hard, the lazy voice of Caius outside the room made me jump and lose control again as I cried out.

"Oh, roughly three hours." Aro's reply came, just as lazily.

Three hours. Three agonizing, torturous hours until I was done. Three hours until I was done in my sentence, I could relax. And start killing stuff. Mass murder ran through my limbs, and I couldn't wait to begin.

I vaguely noticed when the flames seemed to leave particular parts of my body. My toes and fingers first. Slowly, tortuously slowly, the coolness traveled up my limbs.

But as the coolness spread through me, it only pushed the fire further into the core of my body. As if the fire wasn't really gone, just migrated.

I cried out again as it all focused on my chest. I arched and writhed once again, no longer having the strength to contain the pain.

Tripled the original tripled heat, I was no longer on the bed, I was on the sun. I couldn't feel anything anymore except for the pain. The heat. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. When I was able to concentrate on something other than the pain, it was only moved to a different pain.

Amidst the fire, I felt my heart finally break. Thinking about all I had been through the last few years, everything that had happened. The hatred in my heart, the deep, resonating anger I felt seemed to solidify. Turning to stone, becoming a permanent part of me. The pain of losing my family, the memory of the pain of watching Aro kill Carlisle in my vision. Andrew, Zack and Josh, the shit they pulled. The pain of losing them as friends. The memory of the love I felt for my family caused me pain now, made me angry. Vengeful. Everything surrounding my life before I met my family blurred, became one large, ugly ball of pain and torment. Adding onto my hatred for the human race, and everything else that moved or lived. I hated it all.

The memories, the thoughts. They all combined it seemed like, dropping on me like a two thousand pound weight. I dwelled on it, let it fester. I sobbed deeply now with the emotional pain, instead of just the physical pain. It took me a bit to realize that my sobs no longer held tears. No more relief in crying, no more comfort in shedding a tear. I was trapped with this pain, with no way to relieve it. I clutched the bed sheet tighter.

Oh god, how was I supposed to ease this? How was I supposed to live with this pain? With no way to ease it, no way to calm it...

Eventually, something changed. I listened, the heartache intensifying, as my heart took off faster than I'd ever thought possible. My heart. The last bit of me that had been torn, battered and bruised. My heart that held more heaviness than it ever should have at my young age. How many times it had broken, been let down. Despite how often I'd wanted to give up in the past, it always kept me going. It always kept me alive.

Now here it was trying it's hardest to fight off the venom that threatened to silence it forever. It was trying it's hardest to keep me alive, to keep me human.

But, eventually as all the rest of the heat focused on that one area, the strength of the venom was just too much for it. It tried, it tried hard, but just couldn't fight the weight of immortality. I gasped internally as I heard it stop. It even tried to stir once more after it had grown silent, but failed.

I lay there for a few moments, waiting for it to start again. Not even realizing the fire had been extinguished. Not even realizing I hadn't taken a breath in over ten minutes. I slowly breathed in, and made a quiet noise against the fire that suddenly reappeared in my throat. The fire that I'd thought was gone, reappeared in my throat. Inhaling fire. The only way to describe the noise was a hiss. I took another breath, and tasted everything. I tasted all the different scents in the room. Of burning wood, and suddenly fragile seeming stone. Distracted for the time being from the emotions that ticked inside me like a bomb waiting to explode.

I opened my eyes and gasped quietly at everything I could see. I saw the light differently, I saw the ceiling differently. I saw the air differently. It took me a moment to adjust. I sat up, quicker than I was used to, effectively startling myself.

All of my instincts, every single one of those heightened little beauties were telling me to run, to hunt, drink and kill as many humans as I could get my hands on. Then some. Who was I to argue?

Nobody was in the room with me, nobody was watching me.

I slammed the door back, darting from the room. Felix attempted to grab me, but with a snarl, I shook him off, sending him down the hall. Demetri tried next, hitting the fireplace inside the bedroom. Through the closed bedroom door. I narrowly escaped capture by three more guard members. Jane would be coming soon, if she wasn't already watching me.

Sure enough, as soon as I thought that, I collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain. I didn't shout however, I didn't cry out. I just panted heavily, curling tight in on myself as I heard Aro, Caius and Marcus all slowly heading my way. Jane released me as soon as they were beside me.

"She's always had a thirst for destruction." Caius commented, quietly chuckling as I pushed myself up. Growling quietly back toward Jane, who'd hindered my escape. She would die next. After Aro of course. I looked up at him, glaring heatedly.

"She's magnificent." He murmured quietly, meeting my eyes.

"So much hate." Marcus drawled just as quietly, "She will be quite useful."

"We must also be cautious with this one." Caius said, "She'll cause quite a lot of problems if we fail to treat her as the animal she is right now." I gave a growl, standing instantly. Caius didn't budge however, seeming almost annoyed instead of threatened like I wanted him to be. I didn't like him, so I would take him out third. Marcus, I didn't mind. He was the quiet type, good company. He wasn't always conniving. At least, if he was, I wasn't aware. I would let him live.

"Now, Leandra." Aro scolded quietly, "Where are your manners?"

"Out the fucking window." I growled, looking to him next. To my surprise, he chuckled, looking up the hall at Jane and Alec standing there, ready to help.

"I remember you, Jane, when you were this way." She smiled a little, which I knew was an occasion to fear, "You adjusted, however. Did you not, my dear?"

"Yes." She replied quietly, and I wanted to hit her. I wanted to smack some sense into her. I would never, ever adjust to being here. I only stuck around for my revenge, and now that I was strong enough to deliver it, I had to be careful. I couldn't do it now, because I'd be in danger as well. I couldn't torture him like I wanted to. Like I ached to. I wanted him to die slowly. No quick death was cruel enough to suffice.

That thought was cut short, with another growl. The scent I'd caught up the hall, had me stalking toward it, shoving passed Aro and Caius. I had to have that scent. Nothing else mattered to me right then.

I jumped for it right as Felix tossed the human up the hall, and he hit the floor with a dull thud. I didn't think. I leaped up the hall right after him, pouncing directly onto him. He was given to me, so that made him mine. I wasn't about to pass on the opportunity. I tore into his neck, right where the blood flowed most. His blood filled my mouth, and it was the sweetest, most consuming thing I'd ever tasted. I took deep mouthfuls from his neck, biting harder when the flow slowed. Unable to stop then if I wanted to.

"We need to move her." Felix's voice echoed in the hall, "There are tourists coming through here in half an hour."

Aro's chuckle had me glare up at him from my place on the floor. His eyes held pride, and I growled a warning to Felix who'd stepped forward.

"I'd wait for her to finish." Aro murmured. Felix stepped back again, his hands clasped behind his back, "Use another human as bait. She'll hardly be satisfied with that one." I looked up again as I pulled more blood from the human on the floor, meeting Aro's eyes again. Not even the human's heart stopping was enough to deter me from feeding. He still had more to give, and I was taking it all. I growled involuntarily at Aro's gaze on me, and before I knew it, the human was dry.

"Good girl, Leandra." Aro spoke, stepping forward. He gestured behind me, and I looked. Spotting another of his guard, holding yet another struggling human. I darted to my feet, immediately after the struggling human in his hand. Growling when I couldn't grab him, the guard moving him away. Heading down several flights of stairs, speeding up when I did.

I wasn't stupid. I knew I was being led away, but I also knew I had to have the human. I needed more blood, and I wouldn't be satisfied until I got what I wanted.

I was led into another, different cell this time, and despite the fact that this one was as pitch dark as the one I was always in, I could see the four humans in there easily, including the one that had just been returned to it.

I grinned, knowing they didn't see me come in with them. This was a pretty decent present that I was given, being led into a tiny cell with four live humans. It would have been better had the cell been just a little bigger, but I wasn't disappointed. I would play with them a little. Make them panic, drive them insane before ending their worthless lives.

Then, I would move on to Aro. As soon as I got the opportunity, he would suffer, and suffer greatly for all he had taken from me.

The one thing worse than a bloodthirsty newborn, was a bloodthirsty newborn hell bent on revenge. My lust for revenge had grown to heights greater than even I imagined, and one day soon, it would be satiated. For now, though, the humans. The humans right there in front of me had to die. That's just how it worked.

Their screams could be heard all the way up the hall. Through the solid steel door.

**A/N: I typically make it a point not to post Prologues or Epilogues, but this was an exception. Before I started the actual story, I wanted a bit of background, so I didn't have to repeat things or go into details later. It seemed the best place for this. (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Important Note: Boy, I bet you guys love seeing these. This chapter has rather.. Violent behavior in it, and a tad bit of potty-mouth. I just wanted to point out that, in no way, do I condone this behavior. It's fiction, totally made up. So don't do this. Got it?  
**

**Chapter One**

I watched them closely, intensely closely and though part of them sensed it, none of them knew it. None of them paid any attention to the instinct they felt. Mistake.

I grinned.

It was dangerous. It was stupid. It was reckless, and would achieve nothing but pissing Aro off. It was perfect.

Yet again, I'd managed to escape my constant guard, though I knew he was watching me somewhere. I could feel it. Now that I was a tad more careful, Jane wasn't involved in watching me. I was less impulsive now that I was just over four years old, four years passed my newborn days, but I still held onto that impulsiveness. To a point.

After my turning, I aimed to make Aro's life a living hell. He thought I was just being a typical young one. Constantly blowing things up, burning things down, causing havoc, panic. Costing him tourists, which meant no humans to hunt. Costing him money, countless amounts of money he'd donated to have the city rebuilt. I'd just burn whatever was rebuilt down again. I had all the time in the world until my guard decided enough was enough.

Back to what I was doing, the sun began to set, falling behind the building just enough to come out long enough to do what I needed to do. I approached the long row of shops from the back, quickly barricading every back exit I could see. Considering this row of shops was built long before my time, nobody ever expected back then to need more than two exits out of a place.

I returned to the shadows, waiting for the moment I could barricade the front entrances as well. If I pulled this off, Aro would definitely be pissed with me. This was the one well-paying row of shops left in the city, one of the few left to bring many tourists and visitors in. A lot of shops had closed their doors. Fearing the rumors and legends, ranging from actual vampires, to a curse on the city. I was costing him a fortune, and happy to do so. I wiped the dust on my hands onto my tight black jeans, listening to the jingle of the chains on my wrists as I did so, waiting patiently. Maybe this time I should leave my pendant for the humans to find. I chuckled.

My last four years as a human, I grew as any human female would grow. In every way, accentuated by my matching tight black t-shirt. I was still small, by average standards, but that didn't take from my overall deadly personality. That growth brought me a lot of attention from the males around, which made me uncomfortable in my human days, but now, I'd just drop the one eying me. I didn't go for the girly outfits that Jane, or the other females in the guard went for. I still hated skirts, and would never wear one willingly. I was allowed to wear whatever attire I wanted as long as Aro had my hand to hold. I could run around stark naked, and he wouldn't have given a care in the world.

Once the sun was set, and an opening came, I darted forward. Slamming each door shut at the speed of light, locking dozens of humans inside the row of buildings. The way these buildings worked was their actual shop was up a narrow staircase, sitting on the second floor. The door only led to the stairs. The stairs led to the shop. Anything to the left and right of the stairs was storage. So to jump from a second floor onto the street below, they'd probably hurt themselves or die anyway by my hands.

Given their screams, they'd already begun to panic. Perfect.

One thing I had learned during my many activities, was that these buildings were very flammable. I'd taken countless human lives this way, and it was the best, the quickest and most effective way for death, purely for the sake of death. And it was the most satisfying. I felt like I was made for this.

It really didn't take much to start the fire, but when I did, the entire row of buildings went up quick. I took a few steps back, listening for the cries for help and desperation. Music to my ears. I laughed to myself.

If Carlisle had been around to see this, he'd be so disappointed in my activities. Thoughts like that no longer made me sad. They comforted me. They let me know that I had a reason, and a good one, behind my actions. I did this to cause Aro discomfort, ruining his life. One brick at a time. Burning it to the ground just the same way he'd ruined mine.

Oh look, they'd already started jumping. I heard the breaks in their legs and ankles as they landed, and the shouts of pain. My eyes landed on one, deciding I might as well feed while I'm at it.

"Aro's not going to be happy." I sighed at Felix's voice behind me.

"When is he ever?" I asked, not bothering to turn. The sad thing was, this was normal.

"Why do you do things like this?" He asked, standing beside me, watching the building burn to the ground, "When you know it only makes him angry."

I looked up at him, smiling a little, "Because I can." He gave me a look, so I sighed, "Felix, I want to _hunt_. Fuck this having humans brought to us shit." I explained, "What fun is that? None, whatsoever."

"You know Aro doesn't like you being out here on your own."

"Why not?" I asked incredulously, "It's not like there's anything out there that can hurt me anymore. What? Am I going to get hit by a car? Trip and fall off the roof? Come on. I'm bulletproof for God's sake."

"You know his reasons." He was getting tired of my arguing.

"That I'm going to be seen?" I snorted, "What a joke. Those humans are so unobservant, I could beat them with a bat, and they still wouldn't see me."

"You're too important to him to risk losing you."

"He knows I'm not going anywhere." I mumbled, "I have nowhere else to go."

The humans inside were dropping one by one, and I laughed as most of the heartbeats coming from the burning building were silenced.

"Now we can go." I said, turning and striding away.

We were blocks away from home, so it didn't take long to return. Striding up the hall, I already heard three of the guard speaking to Aro. What one of them said, though, piqued my curiosity.

"They've left the city." He said, "But I don't doubt their return." He was shushed as we entered the room, crossing my arms over my chest. I figured what I'd heard was just them reporting me. Aro stood slowly, eying my expression and the fact that it was Felix bringing me in.

"Just the immortal I wanted to see." Aro spoke, smirking. He wouldn't be saying that in a moment. Guaranteed.

"She's set another fire." Felix reported, pushing me forward. Aro's smirk faded.

"How many?" He asked, "And where?"

"Via Dante." Felix replied. Aro sighed heavily, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "And I counted two hundred and nineteen heartbeats. Two were still alive when we left, but I'm doubtful they survived."

"Two hundred and nineteen people, Leandra." Aro's voice was angry and tense.

"A good start for the week, if I do say so myself." I laughed quietly to myself. Felix chuckled before Aro's eyes landed on him, and he shut up.

"This is not a joke!" Aro snarled, obviously upset, "Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Singlehandedly causing the empire of lies and threats you've built among this city to fall and burn to ash?" I asked, grinning, "Ruining the reputation of safety you've so falsely created here? Taking it upon myself to shed the proverbial light on the shameless way you use people for your own selfish greed?"

"This isn't funny." He growled quietly now, "You know the punishment for causing such disorder among the humans. For drawing too much attention to this city. That is exactly what you're doing, Leandra. You're drawing far too much attention to this city, and potentially exposing us all."

"I'm sure you can rebuild." I said quietly, smiling up at him, "It's no big deal. They're just buildings, Aro."

"Do not test me, Leandra." He warned, narrowing his eyes.

"With all due respect, Aro, I have been testing you, and you've yet to do a damn thing about it."

He was suddenly grabbing my upper arm and pulling me against him with a quiet growl. I grunted quietly at his tight grip, averting my gaze as I glared at the wall. My laughter forgotten. It wasn't often that Aro got physical with me. When he did, I knew to back off. When he did, I knew he was losing his patience.

"I will not tolerate your insolence, Leandra." He growled almost silently down at me, "Do you understand?" He waited, obviously expecting an answer. When I didn't, he shook me a little. I grunted again.

"Yes, sir." I growled in return.

"I could have let you die four years ago." He went on to say, "Painfully. Slowly. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes." I said, looking up at him with a glare. He accepted that, sighing quietly.

"Prove to me, at least, that you're repentant." He reached for my hand, and I yanked it away from him.

"I'm not." I said simply, "I give you your visions. Isn't that enough?"

"I'm afraid it's not. Not anymore." He said, gripping my arm tighter to hold me still while he reached for my hand again, "I need to know where your loyalties lie." I had to do something. If I allowed him to take my hand, he would see all that I had thought in the last four years. He would know how badly I ached for his death. His painful, fiery demise, and he'd put a stop to it.

With a quiet snarl, I tore my arm out of his grip.

"You're hurting me." I snarled, accentuating my words with a heavy slap to his face. I took a few steps back, waiting for his reaction. Everything was silent, including me. After a few seconds, he only looked at me and turned, heading back to his chair. I knew then that I'd just fucked up. Big time. Nobody hits Aro and lives, "I-I'm sorry." I said instantly, "It was instinct."

He seemed to accept that, "One more incident," He said simply, sitting down, "The slightest infraction, the order will be to burn you on sight. Not bring you back here."

I nodded instantly, letting him know I understood.

"Yes, sir." I said quietly, hating the words as they left my mouth.

"I want model behavior from you until the end of your days. Get out of my sight." He growled and I instantly turned. Leaving the room. His quiet, calm tone was even more frightening than his shouted one.

That was way too close. Way, way too close. He'd been seconds away from ordering Felix to dispose of me. I'd seen it in his eyes many times, and I knew what to look for.

I entered my room, leaving the door open as I headed straight for the bed. I'd acquired more furniture since I'd been here, though I didn't need it anymore. I reached over and lifted Carlisle's ring from the bedside table, looking it over. I had forgotten a lot of my human memories, despite how hard I tried to hold onto them, but a few still stood out. I could hardly remember their faces, as I had changed so much since then. I could barely recall the way their voices sounded, but their words never faded from my mind.

The emotions, also, were still perfectly clear. I remembered how much I loved my family. How much Carlisle had meant to me. I remembered clearly how much everyone had meant to me. I remembered the good emotions, and I remembered the not so good emotions. I remembered the happiness I felt when I was with them, and I remembered the fear of being left behind.

I remembered that my family, extended family, including the wolves as well, were everything to me, and they were taken from me. I was left with absolutely nothing, and I wanted to give Aro the same treatment. I would tear his life down brick my brick until he had absolutely nothing. I wasn't done for tonight. Not in the slightest.

I slid the ring on my thumb, as it wouldn't stay on any of my other, thinner fingers, and climbed up off the bed. Leaving the room, I headed down the hall. Toward the stairs.

With surprise, I realized no one was following me this time. Normally, every time I left that room, I had a follower of some kind. Was this a test? Was this a test to see if I behaved? An infraction meant leaving the building for any reason. If this was a test, I was about to fail it. I jumped at any opportunity to leave, and this was an opportunity. I had to think to myself. Did I want to do this? If I left tonight, there would be no coming back.

"Screw it." I growled to myself, instantly taking off. I tore up the steps, headed straight for the door. I was better off on my own, anyway. I would find my revenge one day, but for right then, I had to think for myself. My family meant more to me than Aro ever did. Even if they were gone, they meant more to me than anyone in the Volturi ever did. I couldn't consider myself a Cullen anymore, because I knew none of them would have the lust for destruction that I had, but I could still fight for them. My loyalties lied with the Cullens. Never the Volturi.

I would use my immortality to avenge my family. After all, what was forever for if I didn't have anyone I wanted to spend it with?

I left the building without looking back, tearing across the courtyard, and out into the night. I didn't hear anyone behind me yet, but I knew it was coming. I pushed myself hard, running as fast as I could, because I knew someone would soon be on my tail. Knowing Aro, he would rather see me in pieces and on fire than free. If he couldn't have my gift, no one could.

I made it out of the city, and just as I passed the edge of it, headed south, I caught the sound of someone following me. More than one someone.

'_Shit, shit, shit._' I thought to myself, pushing myself even faster. I didn't bother to look back. I kept my gaze forward, letting out a growl in warning. Letting them know that I didn't like being hunted. I made it into a more deserted area, knowing they'd chase me for as long as possible. I was going to have to turn and fight eventually. I led them straight toward a deserted street in the neighboring city not far away, heading up the street. The overpass would be a good place to confront them. I would take care of them. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I briskly rounded the corner. Spinning once I knew they'd rounded the corner as well. Pouncing at one before I even got a look at them. The second one was nowhere to be seen, but I could only concentrate on this one. I was pretty much blind when it came to defending myself.

We stood there, sparring for what seemed like several minutes, until I nearly had a hold on her, and she jumped back. She was quick, agile. Too fast for me to catch, but that didn't stop me from trying. She was taller than me, but not by too much. Maybe a couple of inches. We were pretty much evenly matched when it came to our build. She knocked all of my grabs away, until she jumped back again, over the ledge of the overpass. I growled, following her. Jumping over the railing easily, I dropped down into the even darker shadows underneath, my eyes darting around. Where did she go?

I looked all around, unable to spot her. I knew she was here, as I still smelled her scent. I stepped closer, further under the overpass, further into the shadows until I smelled it again. Her scent, but she wasn't alone. I counted three more scents along with hers, and it put me on edge. I started, jumping forward with a growling snarl, and turning at the sound of someone behind me.

My eyes landed on the one I'd been fighting, as well as the three others. I couldn't take on four. Not by myself. I'd been trained, but multiple opponents hadn't been my strongest suit. I took in their appearance this time, confused. They weren't dressed like the Volturi. They wore dark clothing, sure, but none of the fancy stuff the guard wore. They didn't seem like the guard either, as I knew each one of the members. These weren't Volturi, which irritated me.

"Why were you following me?" I demanded in a firm voice, "I could have killed you."

The one I'd fought with briefly laughed quietly, her mate beside her doing the same as she shook her head as if she doubted me.

"What do you want?" I asked again, suspicious now by the way no one spoke. I growled a little, rolling my eyes, "I don't have time for this." I strode forward, trying to step around them.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at one as he spoke, "It's just.. We're so surprised to see you."

"Why?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." I went to step around them again, but my arm was grabbed, stopping my retreat. I tensed, growling quietly at the female at his side.

"Leandra, just wait a second, would you?" I tore my arm out of her grip, backing up a step. Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked to her pointedly. I hardly took in the other two's appearances, focused mostly on my opponent and her mate. She laughed a little, stepping away from the male. Not in a threatening way, as not to provoke me.

"Don't you remember us at all?" She asked quietly, hesitant sadness in her voice. I narrowed my eyes. That was an odd question to ask me, considering I didn't remember their scent whatsoever. She finally stopped in front of me, reaching down and took my hand gently in hers. I was puzzled, unsure how to react at first until she slid the ring off of my thumb.

"Hey." I barked, "Give that back." I followed her the few steps she took, "That's all I have-"

"I'm just jogging your memory." She said calmly, holding the ring out to the male of the second pair. He looked puzzled at her for a moment before holding his hand up for the object. I frowned, watching as he put it on. I stopped, frowning deeply, studying the man's face, "Give her a moment." They definitely were familiar, that much was clear. I didn't recognize their scent, so that must have meant I knew them before I was turned.

"Relax, Leandra." The female to the mans side said softly, and my brow furrowed, unable to keep myself from obeying, "We're not here to hurt you."

"On the contrary." The man said, laughing quietly, "We're here to take you home."

"Home?" I asked, heavily confused, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, it hit me. My brow unfurrowed, and my eyes widened.

There was no way. No possible way.

"Carlisle?" I gasped out, a loud whimper in my voice.

"Felix took the ring the day he took you." My opponent spoke, and I recognized her now. I'd fought Alice, "Aro knew you would need proof, something of ours to give to you as proof." I ran forward, not having heard a word of what she said. I hugged her and she returned the hug, laughing quietly.

"H-How?" I finally gasped, not used to being caught off guard, "Aro said.. That you all were.."

"We were right outside." She said, "The entire time."

"We'd get close." I looked to Jasper now, fully recognizing him as well, "Then they'd chase us off."

"Eight years?" I asked, looking to Esme now, unable to stop myself from hugging her next.

"Every single second." Esme murmured, "We never gave up. Aro tried to tell us that you'd been killed, but we still smelled your scent when he let us in. The third day you were gone."

"I was in a cell." I explained, pulling back, "Underground somewhere. Geez, that seems like so long ago. I spent three days in that thing." I avoided looking to Carlisle, knowing that reunion was going to be emotional.

"Three days." Jasper repeated, frowning, "For what?"

I looked down, "Mouthing off. I kept demanding that he take me home. So he put me in there for one day at first, then asked me again. I refused to change my attitude, so he put me back in it for two days. I would have died if I didn't change my tune by then." I hesitated, "I was fed, and allowed to rest until the next morning. I climbed up the chimney."

"The chimney?" Esme asked, surprised, "That was incredibly dangerous, Leandra."

"I know." I laughed a little, "I knew you'd have said that. Burned myself pretty bad on that thing." That reminded me, "Did you see me up there?"

"We couldn't come out." Jasper said, "Emmett and Rose were with us then. It's not easy holding him back."

"I was tempted to jump." I admitted, looking to him, "I really was. I didn't want to believe him, but he offered proof, and.." I shook my head, looking down at my hands, fiddling with my chains.

"What are those?" Jasper asked, nodding toward my wrists. I smiled a little, finding it funny.

"They block my visions." I explained, "So I'm not having them constantly. Only when Aro takes my hand." I trailed off, remembering. I shook my head, "I have to go. I can't stay here."

"We'll talk on the way." Carlisle said, and I finally looked up at him, surprised.

"You still want me to come along?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He replied, "We've tried for eight years to get you back, Leandra, and we're not leaving here without you."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew all of the things I'd done." I said, following behind Alice and Jasper, between Carlisle and Esme as we started our run. Heading north this time.

"I already know, Leandra." Carlisle said, "I've seen it."

I looked down briefly, "I have no excuse. I like to kill, and if it fucks Aro over in the end, it's a win-win. I know it's wrong, but it's so fun."

"Why would you want that?" Jasper asked ahead of us.

"Because I hate him with a fiery passion." I explained calmly, "The last eight years have been spent plotting his tortured demise. I was going to make him suffer for what he took from me. Now I hate him even more. Hiding the fact that you've been around, never telling me anything other than that you were all dead. He's still going to die if it's the last thing I do. Slowly, painfully, and hopefully, he pleads for mercy." Nobody interrupted my rant, probably uncomfortable, "Sorry." I sighed, "I really.. Don't know how to feel now."

"And that's okay." Carlisle said, "We'll work on it."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, "Carlisle, one thing I want to make sure you understand is that I'm no longer anyone's daughter. I haven't been for eight years. I'm not the same person."

"I'm not the same person I was in the past." He said, "Change is inevitable."

We were about to pass Volterra, and I slowed.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as I turned, changing course.

"I have to give something back." I informed her, heading up the street that I'd burned the buildings on just a little bit earlier. I took the pendant from around me neck and launched it as hard as I could toward the several police cars sitting outside. Shattering both back windows as it flew through the car, and embedded itself in the part of the stone wall still standing.

"You did that?" Jasper asked as we left the scene.

"No." I said flatly, "Aro did that." I paused, "Now we really have to go. If I'm found, I'm dead. Well.." I laughed a little, "You know what I mean."

They were quiet as we pushed faster, headed back out of town. Thankfully, nobody was following us. I hoped that pendant would lead them straight to Aro's doorstep. Light a fire under their asses.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, following close behind Alice and Jasper now.

"Home." Jasper replied, "First, we have to make a quick stop."

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"Everyone else." He answered, already slowing.

"You're all here?" I asked, shocked.

"We take shifts." Esme answered, "Four at a time will go into the city. Four stays back. Never more than four, however, because they'd see that as a threat." I nodded in understanding.

"Bringing a full coven would make them think you're hostile." I said, "That was a smart move."

"How long have you guys been doing this?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Eight years." She answered, giving me a small, saddened smile. We came to a stop outside a somewhat small house in a remote area, and my attention was claimed by looking around.

"It's not often I get to go places." I explained somewhat quietly, taking in all the different scents, "I'm actually very surprised we're not being followed." I looked behind me, searching for any scent that wasn't theirs, "It's odd. It's like Aro just let me go."

"Is that who I think it is?" I turned back around, looking at the four that came out. I smiled a little, meeting Emmett's eyes first, then Rosalie's beside him, "How'd you guys do it?" Bella and Edward next to him.

"She came running from the city." Jasper explained, "We sort of herded her."

I watched as the rest of my family stepped forward, and I wanted to be a bit more excited about this greeting, but I couldn't find it in myself. Anything emotional intimidated me, and I hated to show it.

I shook my head, looking down.

"This is so weird." I murmured, "I can't believe you're all alive. You've been alive all this time." I paused, looking around again, "I don't know if I can go with you."

"Why not?" Alice instantly asked, slouching a little in disappointment.

"Because it's too easy." I said, shaking my head, "I don't trust it. I got into trouble tonight." I explained, "Aro told me that if I messed up one more time, the order would be to kill on sight. He's tired of my mistakes, or rather, insolent behavior. But just letting me go? I basically just walked away." I asked, narrowing my eyes, "It's too simple." I paused again, looking around once more, "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, all of you, and I wish I could go with you, but.." I shook my head slowly, "I don't want to drag everyone into something like this. Not again."

"Leandra, that's why we're here." Jasper said, chuckling a little and I looked to him, "We don't just abandon our family."

"I'm not part of the family anymore." I said, "That's what I was trying to say earlier. I'm nobody's daughter. I'm no one's sister."

"You still look like my sister." Emmett snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Just a bigger version of her."

"Emmett, I've murdered thousands of innocent people. Purely for fun, or to get Aro pissed at me. For no reason, and that's not even the worst part. I liked doing it. I don't feel bad, and I sure as hell don't regret it." His eyes softened, "I'm a killer. In all senses of the word. I.." I trailed off, sighing, "I don't know how to explain it in a way someone else would understand. Emmett.. When I was told you all were killed, and handed that proof, I cried. Sure, I cried all day, but that night, I changed. I stopped crying, and I got angry. Furiously angry. I've never lost that anger, and I really don't want to risk getting any of you into my kind of trouble."

"We'll work on that." Jasper murmured, "Believe me. If I can adjust to family life, you can."

"I don't _want_ to." I sighed, "I want to, trust me. But.. Another part of me loves the anger. It keeps it going, fueling it with thoughts of killing that bastard slowly. I vowed to myself that night that one day, I would get my revenge. That revenge was started about a year ago. With the burning of his precious city."

"All those fires." Esme murmured, "That was you?"

"That was me. Every large scale disaster was purely me." I said, "I figured if enough shit goes wrong, he loses tourists. He loses tourists, he loses money. He loses money, he loses power. He loses his power, he loses everything. I wanted him to suffer, I wanted him to lose everything the way that I lost everything. He was going to pay." I took a breath, "He still is. I can promise that, because of everything he's done, all the pain he's put me through, he's going to pay. With his _life_."

No one said anything.

"I know." I told them, "Sometimes I scare myself, too. Then I just tell that part of me to shut up, and feed it blood."

"Leandra, your diet.." Jasper trailed off.

"Is something I've kept up, without regret, since the day I was turned." I said, "That first day, I tortured four humans until they died. Because I could." I paused, "I'm not fit for family life." I slowly looked to Carlisle, "You wouldn't want me around your family, Carlisle. In many ways, I'm feral. In many ways, I'm dangerous. I don't think you know exactly what bringing me home would do. I'm Aro's property now. My gift is his gift."

"What?" Alice asked quietly.

I sighed, looking down, "I'm not sure if I can explain this right. He's what controls my gift." I said, "The other half to it, I guess you could say. The first day I was taken, he found this out. The day of the meeting. As soon as he took my hand, I had a vision. I thought it was just a coincidence, but it wasn't. Something about his gift, works my gift, and he can use my gift as he pleases. As long as my hand is in his."

"Wow." Emmett muttered.

"Yeah." I sighed, "That's why I'm surprised he just let me leave. Maybe he's expecting me to come back. They're probably looking for me now." I snorted, "Yeah, I'm not coming back willingly. Not with a threat like that, but I also don't want to drag you all into this with me. This is my fight."

"Leandra, can I speak honestly with you?" Emmett asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't see why not." I said, confused.

"Okay." He slowly stepped forward, "I don't know if you _fully_ realize this, but we've been trying to get you back for eight years. Eight whole years. That's two thousand, nine hundred and twenty two days. That means two thousand, nine hundred and twenty two days filled with nothing but worry, and praying for a goddamn miracle, because that is what it would have taken to get you away from that psychopath." I laughed a little, "Now, where I'm going with this, is.." He paused, "Are you nuts?"

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"We finally have you back. You're standing right there. Albeit, older, and frankly, I do believe I'll be needing that bat.." He gestured to all of me, and I looked down at myself, "Aside from that, you're my sister. My murderously vengeful, violent little sister, and it would take an act of God to get you away from us now." I smiled a little, shaking my head, "Those, as you put it, bastards have kept you from us for eight years. Lied to you every single one of those two thousand, nine hundred and twenty two days, turned you, and fed you humans. They better hope they don't find you, because I don't know about these guys, but I can have a pretty vengeful side as well, and I'm right behind you."

I hesitated, turning and pacing a little before looking back at him, "You're sure?"

"Leandra, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He replied, "Bring them on."

**A/N: There we go. First chapter. I wanted to get this written, and out so my readers would calm down lol I thought this was a good place to stop while I finish chapters two and three.  
As always, I absolutely love your feedback. (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Important Note: Cussing. That is all.  
**

**Chapter Two**

"Nice outfit, by the way." Emmett commented as we ran, looking me over.

"Watch it." I warned him, narrowing my eyes, "I've dropped people for less."

"I thought you said you wouldn't hit another person?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't." I said, "I kill those humans with fire. There's a difference. And besides. That promise was made out of fear. Now that I know what I'm doing-" I cut off as he launched himself at me, tackling me and effectively stopping our run briefly. Part of me knew he was just playing around, but when I threw him, and he hit the ground several feet away, I growled deeply at him. Holding myself back from the instinct to defend myself. From removing the threat permanently. I didn't kill yet, only watching as he climbed to his feet.

"Emmett." Edward warned, "Don't do that again."

"Aww, I was just playing with her." He dusted himself off, "Man, she's quick."

"I'm not a toy, Emmett." I growled, keeping my eyes on him, "Don't fucking play with me." He seemed surprised at my tone. With that, I turned, heading toward the front of the group. Away from Emmett, standing beside Carlisle and Esme, "This reminds me, anyway." I reached up, unclasping the chains around my wrists, "There is a little something you should be aware of."

They waited, watching me as I stuffed the chains into my back pocket, zipping the pocket closed.

"Edward," I looked to him, "Can you still hear thoughts?"

"Yes." He said, frowning, "Why?"

"Good." I replied, "Let me know the second that changes." I thought of my reason, and his eyes widened, "Yeah. That's why."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, and I looked down.

"Two years ago, the Volturi guard gained another member. His name is Tristan. He's also a shielder, like Bella. His shield works quite differently than Bella's does, however. It's not the same. His shield doesn't protect. His isn't a defensive shield, it's an offensive one. If he has a clear view of you, he can block your gift completely without your knowledge, until you try to use it. Rendering others quite useless if they fully depend on that gift. I've seen it work on me, on Jane and Alec, as well as all of the other gifted of his guard." I paused for emphasis, "At once." I sighed, "I don't know if it works against other shielders, but I wouldn't want to stick around to test it."

He looked to Esme, worried.

"Carlisle, something else you need to understand, is they're going to consider this theft. I could tell Aro until I'm blue in the face about how I chose to leave, and how he belongs straight in hell, but that's not going to change anything. You don't steal from the Volturi. Just the same way that you don't hit Aro." I bit my lip a little sheepishly, "I sort of did."

"You hit Aro?" Emmett asked, chuckling in surprise.

"Hell yeah." I said incredulously, "He was hurting me. He was pissed, because I wouldn't give him my hand. He wanted me to prove that I was sorry for what I'd done. If he managed to find my thoughts, he'd know what all I'd been planning for him. He'd have me killed on the spot. I didn't know what else to do. I told him it was instinct, and that wasn't a lie." I looked back up at Carlisle, briefly reminded of how often I would do that eight years ago. I stopped those emotions right in their tracks. Growling quietly and looking down.

"That's getting irritating." I mumbled quietly.

"Holding it back will only hurt you more." Jasper murmured in reply, "These emotions are something you're going to have to face eventually." I looked to him before narrowing my eyes.

"It's normally not this hard to smash them." I said, "I'll get the hang of it again. Anyway." I sighed, shaking my head again, and looking back up at Carlisle briefly, "As I was saying, if he decides to come for us, we'll be lucky to get away."

"I'm quite aware of this." He said, "That doesn't change anything."

"Now isn't the time to be stubborn, Carlisle." I said, "Now is the time to be smart." I waited for him to agree with me, but he never did. I sighed, shaking my head, "If Aro comes for us, he'll be bringing everyone. His guard has grown both in strength, and numbers. If he comes for all of us, he's not fucking around this time. He won't wait for you to gather witnesses, he won't give you a chance to explain. You're looking at sixty ungifted individuals, who have received the highest of training, and fifty gifted individuals that have also had the highest of training. Tristan is one of them. There are many different types of gifts among them now, including defensive ones of his own. Bella's shield won't always work to fully protect you anymore." I paused, "I'm trying to warn you that if we have to face the Volturi again, we won't win. Guaranteed."

"You don't have to worry, shorty." Emmett said, "We've got this covered." I looked to him, frowning.

"Do you not understand what I'm saying?" I asked, "He's not playing around."

"Neither are we." Emmett assured me, "All we have to do, is make it home. Trust me." Something made me believe him. I had to try again anyway.

"Carlisle, I'm no match for them. Maybe a handful, but I won't take them on, unless it's in defense. If that tells you anything." I murmured, "I won't take them on, and I've been trained same as they have." I sighed, searching for the right way to explain it, "You need to go. Find somewhere else to live for now, but you cannot stay where he knows you'll be. This is unlike anything you've ever seen. This is organized, strength in numbers, carefully calculated slaughter sort of deal." I paused as Emmett chuckled, "His guard alone is made up of a hundred and ten individuals. I don't know if you can imagine that number correctly, but what was in that clearing, was forty five guard members. Forty five, versus a hundred and ten. He'd be bringing them _all_."

"All of them just for us?" Emmett asked with a hint of smugness that made me want to hit him.

"He'd rather have them, and not need them, than need them and not have them. If we face him, it'd be the last thing we ever face." I paused, thinking, "Unless.. We start gathering people now. Although, I don't know if they'd want to help, considering I'm Aro's property."

"All the ones we had with us last time will understand." Carlisle said, "When we found you'd been taken, they witnessed our reaction." I looked down, fighting back emotion again. It was instinct by now to do that. I hated feeling anything besides the hatred, "But I don't think they'll be needed this time, Leandra."

"Alright." I finally muttered quietly, "Let's go home, and warn everyone that needs to know, and we can talk more there. I'm assuming the packs are still there?" I looked to Bella and Edward, watching them nod with a slight smile, "I really shouldn't be going along with you.." I trailed off, shaking my head and looking down, "Not knowing how much trouble it'll get you all into. If anything, I can just meet them head on alone. They might be satisfied with just getting me back." I was quiet for a moment, thinking hard.

"Leandra, you're not being selfish." Edward told me, and I looked to him.

"That's who I am." My voice had hardened again, "I'm a selfish, heartless person, and I'm not sure if you all grasp that yet." I sighed, and turned, continuing on. I fell back, letting Carlisle take the lead, but keeping up easily.

"By the way, Emmett." I looked to him and he looked to me, "Next time you want to wrestle, all you have to do is let me know first. I don't like being caught off guard." I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to him, but I wouldn't let myself. Apologizing meant I was wrong. I never admitted I was wrong. He gave me a smile and I returned it. However minimally, I actually smiled for reasons other than arrogance or sadistic happiness at destruction.

"I could teach you some things guaranteed you need work on." I said, "I've just got to remember not to hurt you."

He snorted, "Right."

"When I fight, whether it's for training or defending myself, I do it to wipe out the threat. I lose myself, I guess you could say. Alice, for example. I didn't see that she looked familiar until after I hesitated."

"You're quick." She commented.

"I almost had you." I laughed a little, "I shouldn't have followed you, though. That goes against everything I've been taught since the day I was turned."

"What led to Aro turning you?" Emmett asked, and I was surprised that he was asking a question like this.

"I'd just spent a week underground." I said, "In that cell." I looked to Esme to confirm she remembered what I was talking about, "I got out, and immediately got sick. I was that age in the first vision I gave to him, so Aro figured that was as good a reason as any. I'd turned fifteen several weeks before."

"I wish he would have waited." Esme murmured ahead of us.

"I don't." I said, smirking a little, "If it hadn't happened soon, I would die from the anticipation. I couldn't wait to start making Aro's life a living hell. And killing humans." I added that in for emphasis, "There wasn't much I could do while I was human. Not without risking myself. I think part of him always knew I never liked him, but I doubt he realizes just how much, considering I'm talking to you now. It doesn't matter to me that he was the one to bite me, honestly. I couldn't care less who it was that gave me immortality. I just hope he isn't too surprised when I take him out."

"Is it still about revenge?" Emmett asked quietly, obviously interested.

"Oh yeah." I laughed, "He ruined my life. It's only fair I return the favor."

I looked up at Edward's curse, my laughter instantly ending, "I can't hear anyone." The mood instantly dropped, becoming serious.

"Speed up, and group closer together." I instructed in a growl, "That means he sees you." I hissed quietly, looking around us, "They usually send him and a few others ahead. Chances are, he's either alone, or has a handful with him. I can take care of them myself. Just go. I'll catch up."

I turned, ready to head off.

"Not a chance, shorty." Emmett caught my arm, tugging me back to him, "We just have to make it home." Suddenly, we weren't running alone.

"Leandra." I spun at Tristan's voice, "Aro is going to be so disappointed." The others were bunched together, hardly any space around us.

"He's not going to find out." I barked back at him, "Because you're not going to tell him."

"Are you insane?" Tristan asked, narrowing his eyes at me, "Do you have a death wish? Aro is already after you for messing up. Again, Leandra."

"Give them their gifts back." I ordered.

He laughed, "Hell no. I'm not standing beside you on the execution line. The order was to find you, and bring you back to Volterra. At any cost."

"Are they after me themselves yet?" I asked, hoping he'd give me an honest answer.

"Not yet." He answered, "They're giving you the night to return willingly. If you don't, then they'll come for you, and whatever coven is hiding you."

"Good." I muttered, suddenly turning with a grisly snarl. I took him down, hitting the ground for only a few seconds, wrestling with him until his head came loose. I darted back up, and I was running again. This time, leading my family.

"We should have our abilities back." I growled, still attempting to calm myself, "I've bought us some time, but I also just increased my debt."

We got about thirty minutes from the house, and I instructed Edward to call ahead. Let them know that we were coming. I'd calmed down from the quick scuffle by then, escaping unscathed.

"I don't want a bunch of wolves biting at my heels." I said, "Please tell them not to attack me. And I want Jacob and Sam to meet me in their human forms. I want a word."

"There's no guarantee they'll agree to that, Leandra." Edward told me.

"Tell them tough cookies." I said, "I want to make sure they understand without needing a translator. I don't have time for their bitch-fit."

We arrived into their territory, and I immediately knew this by two things. The scent around the area, and the wolf following to the side of us.

"I'm not sure if I like him doing that." I said, looking toward the wolf.

"He's just excited, Leandra." Edward explained, "That's Seth." I bit back a smile at the mention of him.

"Oh." I said instead, "Okay, then."

We stopped outside the house, already brightly lit. The sight of it made me want to smile, clearly remembering this place. The shelter I found in this house, the many times I'd wished to return. Now here I was, and I refused to let myself be happy about it. This homecoming wasn't as emotional for me as it should have been, seeing the place I'd been taken from.

I briefly wondered why it seemed so well taken care of until Jacob and Sam stepped outside. In their human forms, to my surprise, and tailed by someone else.

"Jacob and Ness been taking care of the house while we've been gone." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"Nice." I said honestly, looking around, "Good job."

"Thanks, Leandra." I looked over at Jacob, "You've.. Changed."

"Thank you. For showing up on two legs." I said, turning to him, "First order of business. Who the hell is that?"

"This is Takoda." Sam said, "He's the leader of a northern pack." I studied him, surprised at his bulk. He looked about evenly matched muscle wise to Emmett. His dark skin almost matched Sam and Jacob's, yet was a shade or two darker. Sharp, chiseled features made him almost as beautiful as our kind, but his scent was definitely wolf. Longer, black hair hung straight until just passed his ears, seeming to accentuate his jaw bone, and his dark eyes peered at me in obvious distrust.

This had to be what Emmett was so confident about.

"I didn't expect this." I said, surprised, "How many do you have in your pack?"

"Plenty." He replied tightly, "Don't worry about that." I narrowed my eyes at his attitude, but let it go. For now. I looked to Sam and Jacob next.

"Are both of your packs around?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"They are." Sam answered.

"Have them come out." I instructed, "I want to see what we're working with." I turned around, looking toward the trees, watching as the wall of wolves stepped out. A definite line between the two packs, but both looked like a force to be reckoned with. It looked as if they were about to run out of room in the yard with how many there were, "Holy.." I muttered, taken off guard, "Where do you hide these guys?" A light gray wolf huffed somewhere in the giant crowd, "Yeah, I know, Leah. You're the minority. Shut up." I looked to Sam, "There have to be over fifty wolves here."

"Fifty three between the two." Sam answered, nodding, "We haven't been twiddling our thumbs these passed eight years, Leandra. We've been preparing for this moment since the day you were taken, because we knew you wouldn't be returning alone."

I looked up, startled when Takoda let out a whistle, gesturing toward the trees further down the drive. My arms uncrossed in shock as I watched yet another, considerably larger wall of wolves step from the trees down there as well. I counted seventy five in his group, knowing there were still more in the trees behind them. These wolves were different, though. Smaller in size than Jacob and Sam's packs, and uniform in color.

White. Pure solid white, with maybe a wisp or two of black along their back and on their tail. Some had more black than others, some had no black. Their fur made up for the size difference, being fluffier than the Quileute packs, and softer looking than their course fur.

I turned my surprised eyes to Takoda. He'd seemed to relax a little, seeing that the Cullens were fine with me.

"We're not scared, Leandra." Emmett chuckled to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me about this guy?" I asked, "I could have saved myself a lot of worry."

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up, in case he wasn't here when we showed up." He shrugged, "Jacob and Seth have been working closely with Takoda, keeping the whole region vampire free. Aside from us, of course." He grinned, "They heard about the threat here eight years ago, and have made their way down here every few months or so. Just to check on us."

"I'm looking forward to helping out this time." Takoda agreed from the side, "That many vampires in one area is just begging to be taken out."

"Thank you." I found myself saying, "How many do you have total?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

"We're working on eighty-one. Six more ready to join in the coming days."

"Why is your pack so big?" I asked, heavily intrigued.

"I've been told stories about your kind's law enforcers. The Volturi." He said evenly, "You can consider us the law enforcers of our kind. We normally don't offer to help your kind. This is a first for us, truly."

"I can imagine." I said civilly.

"I've heard quite a few stories about them, as I've said. Not one of them decent. They sound to me like tyrants."

"That's very much what they are." I said, nodding, "They rule our kind in fear. They've been allowed to gain so much power by forcing others to obey under the threat of death."

"Are you not one of them?" Takoda asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No." I said flatly, "I've never been a part of the Volturi, and if you suggest that again, I'll-" I cut off at a shove, growling toward Emmett. Quieting at his pointed look. I sighed heavily, trying to control my temper. Something I wasn't used to doing.

"They took me from my family." I explained, looking back up at Takoda, "Eight years ago, during the meeting. I spent four years with them as a human, and the last four years as an immortal. Aro, the leader of that tyrannical cult, kept me because he found my gift useful. Lied to me about my family being dead, just to keep me compliant. I've spent the last eight years of my life planning my revenge."

"You're the one they've been attempting to retrieve?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes." I answered, "Except I didn't know they were there, until last night."

"Well." Takoda said after a moment, "You seem like someone these Volturi would be very eager to have returned to them, am I right?"

"Right."

"I honestly hope they come to collect you." Takoda said, determination in his voice, "I would love to meet your kidnappers, Leandra." Emmett chuckled to the side, and I found myself smiling as well. I was no longer worried. The wolves alone outnumbered them easily. Add in our family, including Tanya and her coven if they chose to lend a hand, and we'd be set.

"There is one condition, however." He said, and I looked up suspiciously, "To receive our help, you must change your diet."

"A proposition?" I asked, snorting a little.

"I need to be sure that you're not going to slaughter an entire town after we help you." Takoda explained. I looked to Emmett and Rosalie incredulously. Rose bit her lip in hope, but didn't say a word. Everyone else had the same look on their faces.

"Fine." I finally groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I need your word." Takoda said, "And trust me. I'll know."

"Alright, I said I would." I growled, "I'll do it. I'll change which animals I hunt." Takoda smirked and I wanted to hit him.

"Thank you." He said. He looked to Sam, "We'll be around. We'll take the southern border, and you'll hear from us often." Sam nodded, letting him know he understood.

"Thank you, Takoda." Carlisle murmured, giving him a nod, which Takoda returned before jogging toward his pack to phase.

Sam looked to the other wolves, nodding to them.

"Go on, guys." He said, "Get to your perimeter." The wolves trotted off, heading back into the trees. Sam looked to me, giving me a small smile, "Welcome home, Leandra."

"Thanks." I said, already fearing that I'd regret my agreement. I looked up as someone else came striding from the trees, shorts already on. The wide grin on his face told me this guy was very happy to see me.

"Be careful, Seth." Edward said, and he slowed a little, "Don't rush her."

"That would be appreciated." I said, looking to Seth now, "I don't remember you." He stepped closer, "I mean, I remember you, of course, but.. It's been a long time."

"I get it." He said, laughing a little, "I hope you remember me soon. I've missed you."

I laughed a little as well, shaking my head, "I'm not the same person I was before, Seth. Trust me." He seemed to study me a bit, giving me a knowing smile.

"She's still there." He said confidently, "You'll find her again."

"No, I won't." I told him, and for the first time, something besides sadistic pride entered my tone. Something closer to tortured pain, "She died eight years ago with my family." His eyes grew sad, and I shrugged, looking down, "I'm off to go find some stupid deer to kill." I stuffed my hands into my tiny pockets, heading for the trees.

This was hard for me. I had mourned for these people. I had lost them, and I had come to understand that I'd lost them forever. There was a reason I hardly looked at Carlisle. There was a reason I'd had no contact with him whatsoever like I had the others. There was a reason I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

Something about having him beside me again, knowing he saw me the way I was now, sparked just a hint of shame in my heart. It confused me, because I'd never felt bad over anything I'd done before. I'd never had a reason to, but knowing Carlisle was disappointed in me made me disappointed in myself. He never said a word telling me he was disappointed, and he never even looked at me in such a way, but I knew it. I knew he was.

"Leandra?" I glanced back at Carlisle's voice, before looking back down, "May I join you?"

"Sure." I said nonchalantly, "I don't mind." He settled into a slow walk beside me, seeming just as comfortable at my pace as I was. I wasn't in any hurry, but I knew if I wanted to adjust, I had to do it before my supply of human blood was gone. That was the easiest way to do it.

"I just thought you shouldn't be alone out here." He murmured, "Just in case."

"Yeah." I said, nodding, "Yeah, that's probably not a good idea. So." I mumbled, "Aro's not going to be happy about Tristan. Quite upset, actually."

"You don't have to worry. He won't try getting to you here." Carlisle replied.

"I think you underestimate his determination." I said quietly, "Since the day I arrived, I've been his most prized possession. He bluffs often, saying he wouldn't mind letting me die, but I know otherwise by now." I paused, "Except tonight. That was.. Close. Too close. I'd pushed him too hard, too fast, and he wasn't having any of that."

"What made you decide to leave?" He asked curiously.

"I'd just gotten the threat," I explained, "And was in my room. Looking at that ring, and thinking. I couldn't remember much of anything about my human memories, which made me sad, I'll admit. I wanted to hold onto those for the rest of my life, because I knew I'd never be able to make new ones." I paused, sighing, "I wasn't done causing mayhem, so I was determined to escape again, despite knowing that if I left, I wouldn't be returning. He hates it when I leave. That pisses him off more than burning things down, or killing a large number of people at once. I never understood why. Until tonight."

"We've never been able to get close to you before." He commented, "There's always been guard behind you."

"And they let me do those things." I agreed, laughing a little, "That's what's funny."

"I think they were more occupied with keeping us away from you to really not notice. That would probably be why no one has ever stopped you."

It was quiet for a moment, neither of us speaking. I knew what he was wanting, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't make myself speak about anything having to do with Aro or that whole situation with the Volturi. Throwing me around wasn't the only source of entertainment the guard could think of in my first few months after my change, and I preferred not to think about that.

"Leandra," He finally spoke, "There's only one thing I want to know. I know Aro, and I know his guard. I have to ask. Did they hurt you?"

"No." I answered automatically.

"Please don't lie to me." He murmured, gently taking my arm and stopping me, "Please. Tell me."

"Do you really want to know that answer, Carlisle?" I found myself becoming defensive. Something that happened when I felt cornered. I kept my eyes away from his, "Or are you just looking for some way to blame yourself? Is that what you want to do? Blame yourself? Convince yourself that somehow, in some way everything that happened back then was your fault? I'm sorry, but I'm not adding to your pity party." I yanked my arm from his grip, "None of what happened in Volterra is your fault, Carlisle, so just stop, alright? I don't blame you. I don't blame Esme. I don't blame anyone but the fucker that lied to me, and stole my life right out of my hands."

"I feel that in some way, you do blame me." He admitted.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking down.

"Because you haven't looked at me since we found you."

"Yes I have." I countered, "When I first saw you. I'm aware of the fact that I haven't since then, but there's a reason for that. It's not because I blame you."

"Why then?" He asked gently, "I know you're not the same person, and that's okay. All I want is to get to know you again. I can't do that, if you don't let me."

"You don't want to get to know me now." I grumbled, shaking my head, "Trust me."

"Look at me, Leandra." Slowly, I did as he asked. Meeting his eyes briefly, before looking back down. I steeled myself, and looked back up. I still couldn't hold his gaze for longer than three seconds without having to look away.

"That's harder than I thought." I mumbled, looking down. I clenched my teeth, continuing to fight back my emotion. Remembering clearly now just how much he used to mean to me. No hint of the fog, or missing pieces. He didn't say anything, watching me struggle with my emotions.

"Tell me." He finally said quietly, "What's changed you?"

"I already told you." I said, "Your death."

"I'm right here."

"I know that." I said, my tone suggesting that I was getting irritated, "I know you are. You all are."

"Then why are you fighting this?"

"Because you died!" I finally shouted, losing my temper, "You were dead, Carlisle! Gone for eight years! Four human years may not mean much to you, but that was forever to me! My life was nothing, it meant nothing for all that time! All my life consisted of was giving Aro my hand, and suffering the rest of the time. Trying to resist the urge to kill myself because I knew that wasn't what you would have wanted. The only thing, the absolute _only_ thing that kept me going was the thought of revenge. Hatred, anger at everyone. At everyone. At the world, at the goddamn spider in the corner. I turned into someone I absolutely loathe. Someone I absolutely despise. The only thing that kept me going was revenge for your death, Carlisle, but now that I know it's not needed, what good am I? What the _fuck_ does my life mean?"

I took a breath, ready to continue.

"I believed that fucker way too goddamn easily." I finally admitted, quieter now, "I gave up. I lost hope way too quickly, and that's my fault. That is _my_ fault, and nothing I ever do will make up for that. I deserve far less than you wanting to get to know me again, Carlisle. I deserve nothing but this suffering, and I don't plan on letting that go any time soon." I paused, looking down again, "I don't regret taking the lives of those humans. I don't. I don't, and I never did. The only regret I have, is not jumping from that roof when I had the fucking chance."

I turned, starting to walk away. Before I could get too far away, Carlisle's hand closed on my arm, pulling me back to him, and wrapping his arms around me. I was surprised at first, not expecting this move.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Leandra." He told me quietly, "You're no different." I let him hold me, shocked at the memories returning to me. Remembering clearly now how often this embrace had comforted me, how often I'd run to him when I was scared or insecure. Alice or Esme hadn't hugged me like this. This was a hug promising to protect me. Something I'd taken for granted before, but now, it meant so much more.

After a moment, I realized what I was doing. I stepped back, away from him.

"Not everyone, Carlisle." I murmured, "A long time ago, I learned to refuse myself to feel false hope. This is one of those moments, Carlisle."

"I'm not trying to give you false hope, Leandra." He replied, "I'm trying to teach you how to hope again." I shook my head, looking down. Managing to steel myself further. Hardening my emotions back into the ball they had been in when I left Volterra.

"It's not possible." I said, "Not for me."

"Why not?"

"Because my hope died along with your daughter." I smiled, laughing a little as I turned and walked away, "Let's find us some deer."

Hunting animals proved to be much more irritating than hunting humans. It was just as irritating as having humans brought to me. It wasn't fun, there was no excitement about it. If I was lucky, I got a grunt out of the damn thing. Humans, at least they screamed. Plead for mercy as I drained the blood from their bodies. Some even tried to run, which was heavily entertaining. With deer, it died too quickly to get hardly any entertainment from it.

The taste wasn't as horrible as I expected. It definitely wasn't the same, but it was tolerable.

"I'm bored." I finally said, tossing the sixth dead buck from me as I looked to Carlisle, "There's no challenge. I want something that at least tries to fight back."

"I'm sure Emmett will be able to help you with that." Carlisle replied, "Another time, perhaps."

"We should get back." I said, agreeing, "We need to coordinate. If they're stupid enough to come for me here, they're not coming in without something up their sleeve."

"Leandra." I looked back at him, "I'm going to need to know exactly what gifts are going to be accompanying them."

"I don't even know them all." I replied, "But I'll do my best."

**A/N: Chapter two took forever to complete. I'm sorry for the wait, guys. RL just kept demanding my attention. I hope this was worth the wait. _HUGE_ thank you to those that have reviewed! As well as favorited/followed! Wow! Way to make someone feel awesome, guys. (': **


	4. Chapter 3

**Important Note:****I'm going to just stop putting these up unless it's something horrible lol from here on, assume there's foul language. **

**Chapter Three**

"Please tell me Bella has been working on her shield." I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head, "If we're depending on Seth, we're fucked. Seth, goddammit, get back into your line."

"Leandra." Jacob sighed, "He's bored, and he hasn't slept in thirty-two hours. He knows what he's supposed to do." I looked to him in the early morning light.

"I haven't slept in four years, and I'm fine." I countered, "It's not just Seth. There's a lot of them in Takoda's bunch too that have problems listening."

"Because you're not the one commanding them." Takoda was getting irritated with me again. I growled and turned, pacing a little. We'd been at this, trying to plan a way to face the guard with the least amount of casualties, for nearly six hours. Before then, I explained the best I could the three main guard members we had to worry about.

Jane and Alec were no longer the most feared of the guard, despite how effective their abilities were. One was Tristan, but we no longer had to worry about him.

The next, was Chase. Chase had the gift of hallucinations. A little like Zafrina's gift, but slightly different. He provided a distraction, something he knew would take your attention instantly. Whether it was a family member, a friend, or something that frightened you more than the situation you were in. You saw whatever it was right there beside you, immediately claiming your full attention. It was all in your mind, of course, but you wouldn't know that until it was too late.

Chase and I had somewhat of a past. He was a newborn around the same time as I was, and we grew up together, in a sense. He was about the same age in human years as I was, fifteen when he was turned. I knew better than to consider him a friend, but I had a feeling I'd have a soft spot for him if I had to face him again.

Luther was next. His gift was rather frightening as well. His gift was other immortals gifts. He was a mirror, for lack of a better term. He had the ability to take someone else's gift and manipulate it before returning it. For example, he could make me see any vision he wanted. He could make Edward hear any specific thought he wanted, confusing him. He used the immortals gift against them. I cursed the day Aro acquired him, because the Volturi's power increased ten fold. We plucked him off some coven near Germany three years prior.

The other guard members' gifts paled in comparison to those.

"Takoda, by now, Aro would know what I did." I stressed, "He's coming to get payment and he wants it from me."

"I understand that, Leandra, but if you order my pack one more time, I'm putting you through a wall." I growled in return, narrowing my eyes, "Step back, and calm down. We've been preparing for this for far longer than just last night. We know this." I hated doing so, but I obeyed. Stepping back, away from him. I needed his help if we were going to survive this.

"Alright." I finally said, looking to Takoda again, "I need Aro focused on me. What do I have to do to achieve that?"

"You need to learn how to be a part of a coven." Takoda corrected, "You're worthless alone."

"Watch it, buddy-" Emmett elbowed me again and I growled, glaring toward him.

"As I was saying." Takoda continued, "You're worthless alone. A single target is much easier to hit than a group. You'd achieve nothing but getting yourself taken out."

"You obviously underestimate me." I growled.

"That may be so, but I don't know your fighting style." He said, "So it's justified."

"You don't need to see my fighting style." I countered, "Aro will be focused on me. I won't have them anywhere near his sights." I gestured behind me at those watching me.

"Wait, what?" Emmett demanded, stepping forward, "Not a chance."

"Don't argue with me." I growled, spinning and looking at him, "I got you into this mess. All I'm asking for is someone to take up whatever mess is left after I'm gone. Anyone but _you_."

"Alright. That's enough of this." Takoda sighed, frustrated, "When do you want to head north?"

"Alice sees them coming tonight." Carlisle replied, "I want to give our scent time to fade."

"So soon, then." Takoda nodded, "Alright. We'll head there now." Why hadn't I seen them coming?

"Why are we leaving this spot?" I asked, frowning, "Dammit, I need you people to tell me these things."

"Esme is worried that they'll go to Denali if they can't get to us here." Carlisle answered, "Which is quite possible. We need to be there to keep Tanya and the others there safe."

"Make her come down here." I argued, "We shouldn't go." I could see that I wasn't about to sway him, so I sighed, "Alright. This is how it's going to happen." I looked around, "On the way there, I want to leave a few false trails. The wolves' scent will probably hide ours, but I want to make sure it's completely hidden. We'll go first, followed by the smallest pack for protection. The next largest follows a few minutes later, to cover their scent. Then Takoda's pack follows another few minutes later, to cover theirs. In waves is how this is happening. Now, for the false trails. Those that go can't have any wolves with them, otherwise it's pointless."

"Splitting up?" Takoda asked, confused as he looked to Carlisle.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"Very." I said simply, "But it's the most effective way. I'm trying to buy us some more time. If we can confuse them for even a few minutes, it could be the difference between living or dying. Do I have to explain everything to you?" Takoda gave me a look, but didn't say anything, "Okay so.. Everyone that doesn't have four legs, let's go. Jacob, your pack comes with us, because it's the smallest." I rolled my eyes at Seth's sudden enthusiasm, "Sam. Wait ten to twenty minutes after we're gone, then follow. Takoda, wait thirty minutes after they're gone, then follow. But for God's sake, be careful. Remember Luther's gift."

They looked hesitant, but seemed to agree.

I was a tad moody today, and it showed. Dawn had come, shedding light on the exact predicament I'd gotten everyone into. That, and the fact that I'd hunted deer had the opposite effect I thought it would. It made me want human blood more.

I was detoxing, in a sense.

"I'm sorry for her bitchy attitude." Emmett muttered to Takoda before we left, "She's cranky."

"Bite me." I barked back at him, and I listened to his chuckle. Shaking my head, I couldn't help smiling a little myself. I quickly fought it, taking a deep breath. The rest of Jacobs pack, including Nessie this time stepped from the trees, the wolves huffing a little at our scent. She must have been sleeping, as she seemed surprised by seeing me.

We started north, followed by the wolves.

"Okay." We slowed, "Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, head that way." I pointed to the right, "We want them to find this trail, so do what you can. Head in whatever direction you can that isn't ours, then come back to us. Be careful, guys." This time, they didn't argue. They left, and we continued on, "Bella, your main rule. Stick to a group. At very least, one other person. I swear to God I catch you alone for a second, I'll kick your ass. You're their prize now that Tristan is gone, and they'll stop at nothing to get you. The point of this is to confuse them. As much as possible, anyway."

It was a quiet run from there, and the further north we went, the clouds grew heavier, thicker and more oppressing. We were headed into snow. Something I hadn't seen with these eyes before. I hated snow. I hated the feeling of it, I hated the look of it, and brought back memories of being too small to do anything. Too fragile. It made me feel insecure. It reminded me of being so afraid, of feeling so alone, and my mood dropped significantly. Instead of the sadness I wanted to feel, I smashed it back with anger. Hatred.

"I hate the snow." I murmured, glaring up at the clouds, through the snow that fell. Visible through the tops of the trees, "So much."

"I think I can imagine why." Esme murmured, "It's okay, sweety."

"I know it is." I muttered, "I just hate it."

We entered Tanya's territory, and I caught another scent nearby that caused a growl to rumble from me. Everyone else caught the scent at the same time, looking to each other as they stopped in front of me, blocking my way.

It was a human's scent, and it was irresistible.

No one had ever attempted to stop me when I wanted human blood before, so when I was blocked, I didn't react well. I went to go around Carlisle, but Esme blocked my way. I tried to go around her, and Edward countered. I growled, taking a few steps back, my teeth clenched. They looked to each other. Just for a split second, and that was all the time I needed. I leaped over Esme, hitting the snow, fighting from Edward's hand and instantly running.

Only to slide to a stop a few strides from where I was, because of the wolves in my way. I growled a warning, and they growled one in return, just daring me to try and make it passed them. We faced off, and I was strongly considering just going through them.

I took a step, and Leah pounced at me. I knocked her away easily, drawing a barking yelp from her, and shoving between Jacob and Seth before she even hit the ground. Racing across the snow into the trees across the way. I clearly heard my pursuers. The scent growing stronger, needing this human's blood so much, it hurt.

I felt a hand close on my arm, almost yanking me to a stop, and I reacted without thinking. I spun with a snarl, bringing my hand up and I swung, landing an open-handed slap against Carlisle's cheek. Esme's gasp nearly distracting me from the sound my hand made against his face.

He was fine, thankfully. He froze briefly, surprise in his eyes as he met mine, and I paid no attention to the snarls of the wolves behind them. I gave a quiet whimper and stepped back, shocked out of my bloodlust by what I had just done.

Never, in a million years, did I ever think I'd hit Carlisle.

He was okay. I made sure of that by looking over his cheek. The wolves quieted down behind them as we stood there, a quiet sort of understanding in his eyes as I calmed down. Holding my breath to do so, I was barely managing to resist hunting again.

"As soon as this is all over," I said quietly, "I'm leaving."

"Leandra, no." Carlisle said, shaking his head, "I should have been more careful-"

"I could have killed you." I argued in a growl, "And you're telling me that it's alright? Are you kidding me?" I bit my temper back, and I calmed down further, looking down, "I'm not sticking around, waiting for that to happen again. Next time, it might not be a slap. I told you I'm not fit for family life, and I meant that. That's really too bad, but.. It's true."

I paused, looking back up. A breeze blew by, knocking my long hair into my face as I met his eyes once more.

"I didn't ask to be this way. I didn't ask to be treated the way I was these last few years. I didn't ask to turn out this way, but I did. I am the way I am, Carlisle, and that's how it is. We shouldn't pretend otherwise. It's dangerous." I shook my head again, walking passed him and the others, "Let's get this over with." The wolves, minus Jacob and Seth, snapped at me as I passed. Clearly no longer trusting me after the incident with Leah.

We continued on, slower now. The guilt had exploded in my stomach. Something I thought had been contained in minimal quantities. Allowing myself to feel the guilt before must have opened the way for more. That's what I got for letting it through. I should have smashed it back. Along with happiness, or anything else besides anger. I wasn't made, I wasn't designed to feel anything besides anger.

I let the five of them go on ahead, Bella and Edward between Esme, Carlisle and Ness, and I stayed further behind with the wolves.

I didn't know how Tanya's coven would react to me being there, and I was right to be hesitant. I was impulsive, but I wasn't stupid. They all eyed me closely, clearly distrusting. I let them talk to Tanya, waiting for them to tell me it was alright.

I looked back toward the way we arrived, confused. The others should have been back by now. What was taking them so long?

"Hey you." I looked toward Kate's call, "Come here." Her tone told me she still didn't trust me.

"I have a name." I replied, narrowing my eyes, "Use it, or you come to me." I had a feeling this was going to be an issue. I was already defensive, and her demeanor wasn't helping that.

"I think I can call you whatever I feel like." She called back to me, "Considering it's your fault we're in this mess."

"Excuse me?" I barked, "I wasn't even sure about leaving Volterra." Carlisle was trying to talk to her, but she wasn't listening.

"Then why don't you just go back there?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, "It's clear you don't belong here anymore."

"Fine." I finally said. I turned, ready to leave. I took a few steps, before turning back around with a laugh, "Just kidding. I'm here, bitch. Get used to it."

Her eyes widened in surprise, before they narrowed again, and I stepped closer.

"Now, Carlisle and Esme came to give you a heads up about what's coming. What you do with that information, is your decision. I can't make that for you. You don't have to help us, but you will show them respect, because what they're doing for you is more than you ever could have asked for." I got into her face, my crimson eyes glaring heatedly into her golden ones, "Considering it was your goddamn sister that got us into the mess last time. Which ultimately, led to me being taken. You really have no fucking room to talk, so if I were you, I would shut your stupid trap before I shut it for you." With that, I shoved her back a bit, and turned, heading back over to the wolves.

Kate shut up after that, looking to Carlisle as they talked. No doubt about me. It was too quiet for me to hear, surprisingly. Glaring down at the snow, hating it deeply. Pacing slowly, but staying in sight of the wolves.

"Leandra." I looked up at Eleazar's call, "May I speak to you for a moment?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, looking to Carlisle and Esme, whose eyes were on me as well.

"Make it quick." I finally replied. He gestured that I follow him a little ways away from the group. I made my way to him, my hands clasped behind my back. Guarded, obviously.

"Do you know anything of my past, Leandra?" He asked when I got there.

"No." I answered honestly, surprised he was being decent toward me.

"Leaving the Volturi isn't an easy task anyway." He said, "But the way you did it was completely wrong. You should have known that."

"Aro would never have let me go otherwise." I said, "And besides. I never knew I wanted to leave it. The only reason I left last night was for my own safety. Aro just needed a little while to cool off, is all. What Tristan said was proof of that."

"You're saying you never had intentions to leave until last night?"

"That's what I'm saying." I told him hesitantly, hating the way he studied me, "Why would I?"

"A reason one might decide to leave the Volturi, is for morality reasons, or just wanting to explore more of the world by themselves, especially if they'd been turned there." He paused, studying me, "Do you regret leaving the Volturi, Leandra?"

"No." I said without hesitation, "I don't regret much of anything in my life. Now isn't the time to start."

"I want to know your intentions." His tone had me look up at him, glaring heatedly. I recognized that tone. It was only one used by the guard. When they were interrogating someone before Aro got there.

"My intentions are my own." I growled in return, "You don't need to know them." I met his eyes, only slightly intimidated as he searched my eyes. After a few seconds, he looked back toward Carlisle and shook his head.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"You're not willing to change." He replied tightly, "You're still in the Volturi's guard." That surprised me. What the hell did he know?

"Are you telling me, that you believe I'm on their side?" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

I watched as Carlisle pulled out his phone, and called someone. Probably those still away. Nobody was answering, and I sensed the tension just dramatically increase. I couldn't understand why, until Carlisle turned his eyes to me, accusing now.

He believed I had set them up. I looked to Edward now, and the look he gave me told me he wasn't hearing my thoughts. He was hearing ones given to him by Luther.

"How do you know she's not leading you straight into a trap?" Tanya demanded before I could bring that up, "Where are the others?" I looked to Carlisle again who seemed to start suspecting the same thing, his eyes holding realization that what she was saying could very well be true.

I realized that this was going very wrong, very quick.

"I don't know where they are." I said, "They really should have been back by now." Carlisle's eyes narrowed, and I started to get nervous.

"If you've hurt them.." He warned, and my eyes widened as he stepped forward.

"I swear." I said, taking a step back, "I-I wouldn't do that. Ask Edward. That never crossed my mind." I gestured to him, hoping he knew what was going on. He didn't say a word, holding Bella and Nessie closer, "Edward." I said, looking to him.

"That's not what I heard, Leandra." He growled.

"Pay attention!" I finally growled in return, "What did I tell you about Luther? He's messing with you."

"That would mean they'd have to be close." Bella said, "And I don't smell anything." He manipulated the senses now?

Shit.

Esme stood, staring wide eyed at me.

"I can hear that lie, Leandra." Edward said quietly, narrowing his eyes as well, "Stop trying to hide it behind someone else's gift. This is my own. I know that for sure." I looked around desperately, hoping someone would believe me. I met Esme's eyes again.

"Say it's not true." She plead.

"It's not!" I insisted, "I wouldn't do that! Esme.. I would _never_ do that."

"How do we know?" Carlisle demanded and I turned my eyes to his, "It's been eight years. Eight years with Aro, the most conniving man I've ever met. Using you as a ploy doesn't seem so far off. He knows we'd trust you." He started forward, right for me, "Half of my family is missing, and I want to know what happened to them."

"I don't know." I said, looking around wide eyed as Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Garrett and Eleazar joined Carlisle. Edward and Bella soon joining them. I looked desperately to the trees, searching for any sign at all that they would show up. I couldn't take on this many.

I had to think fast.

"I didn't even want to come along." I said desperately, "I wanted to stay there."

"I know how Aro's mind works." Edward said, "I wouldn't doubt that this is a ploy."

"Where are they?" Carlisle demanded, and I flinched, looking back to the trees. Without hesitation, I started to run. They pursued me, including the wolves, and I guess I was mistaken when I thought I would be faster than Edward. He tackled me to the snow, pinning me roughly with a snarling growl. Both my upper arms in his hands and his foot flat on my back.

"Don't tear!" I begged up at him, "Please don't tear!"

"Where are they?" He growled down at me as the others caught up.

"I don't know!" I half yelled into the snow, "I swear!" He pulled slowly on my arms, and I cried out, "No, dammit! Ow!"

"Tell me where they are!"

"Don't hurt her, Edward." Esme whimpered behind him. He paused.

Edward removed his foot from my back and hauled me up to my feet, holding me securely. His hands tight around my upper arms. With how short I was compared to him, it was quite the awkward position for me.

"We're going to go look for them." He growled, "And you better hope, for your sake, that we find them. One wrong move and I won't hesitate to rip you to pieces. Got it?" I nodded. I understood why they were acting this way, but it didn't make it any less scary. All my training had taught me was how to avoid and get out of being captured, but it never left the opponent alive.

I was on my own on that one.

The fact that they were so easily convinced that I had anything to do with this hurt a little. It occurred to me then. This was why Aro had let me leave. This was the reason he didn't have anyone follow me right away. He wanted me to find my family, and he wanted them to turn on me. I played right into his plan and I growled at that realization. Edward shook me a little, shutting me up.

This was my punishment.

I had no idea if he had the others or not. I had no idea if they were okay or not, and that made me worry. They didn't have any wolves with them. They were on their own out there. I wouldn't doubt that Aro's sights were only on me, and he wanted me to learn my lesson. This was the way to do it. I could almost hear his delighted chuckle.

We trudged through the trees silently. Being on the receiving end of Carlisle's glare was unsettling. Nerve wracking. I stumbled along in front of Edward, my feet hardly able to touch the ground as he shoved me along. I kept my eyes open, looking around us at the others I knew were there. They were watching, taking sadistic pride in the way I was held. They were playing with us, me in particular, and I didn't appreciate it.

"We're not finding them." Edward growled down at me after two hours of searching. Not finding a hint of their scent. His hands squeezed tighter on my arms, and I struggled. No match for his strength in this position. Edward held me taut and I winced, looking up as a very upset Carlisle stood directly in front of me. I looked up at him, shaking my head.

"I swear to you, Carlisle." I tried again, "I didn't set them up- Ow!" I yelled back at Edward as he jerked me sharply, "I wouldn't do that!"

"I honestly don't know whether you would or not." Carlisle explained quietly. Though he hadn't yelled it, it was still nerve-wracking. His voice held a quiet threat that set me on edge.

"W-Why would I bother warning you at all?" I asked up at him, "Why would I bother saying anything if I was just going to have them offed?"

"To make us believe you." He replied simply, "For all we know, we could have just played into your plan." I was in deep. I struggled briefly, Edward holding tighter, "You're the one pointing out just how dangerous you are. How unfit you are for my family. And here I am, trusting you with them. You could have been warning me this whole time, and I refused to see it."

"I promise this wasn't some plot." I begged, shaking my head.

"You can promise until you're blue in the face." Tanya growled coming to Carlisle's side, "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!"

"Let me try." Kate demanded, taking Edward's place, holding my arms securely in her hands, "I'll get the truth out of her." Edward stepped away, taking the spot to Carlisle's right.

"I am telling the tru-" I cut off with a sharp cry, squeezing my eyes shut. I clenched my teeth to hold back the screams of pain. Stabbing, white hot bursts of electricity shot through my body, starting at my arms. It stopped and I panted.

"Where are they?" Kate demanded.

"I-I sent them east!" I cried, "That's where they'll be until they show up here!" I cried out again as a more painful shot of electricity rolled through my body. She held it for longer this time, causing me to sob tearlessly. Esme turned away, covering her mouth. She stopped the pain, and I continued to sob.

"Where are the others, you little runt?" She growled between clenched teeth.

"I don't know!" I screamed back at her, kicking around, "I don't know! Just hold on a minute." I lowered my voice, glaring over my shoulder at her, "You're upsetting Esme."

"And that bothers you?" Kate scoffed.

"Hell yes it does." I growled in return. I looked forward again, meeting Esme's eyes, "Try not to listen. I'd ask you to leave, but I don't know if it's safe for you."

"Don't talk to her." Edward growled, blocking my view of her.

"This one's cranked up." Kate warned, "Tell me, or you get it."

"I swear, Kate!" I cried, shaking my head, "I don't fucking know!"

"Such language." She started the electricity at the second word, and my entire body stiffened, my legs no longer able to support me. She let me fall, kneeling on the ground over me as I flattened to my stomach. Somehow, she upped the voltage, making me scream into the ground.

She stopped it, and suddenly I was up off the ground, my neck in someone's hand. I opened my eyes, looking into Carlisle's eyes as he pressed me back against a tree. I put my hands on his one, kicking and pleading with my eyes. I was panicking, my chest heaving with my panting breath and whimpers.

"Wait, wait, wait." I gasped, panicked, "Carlisle, p-please.."

"I'm done asking nicely." He growled, "You should remember how much I dislike anyone threatening my family. With how close a call it was the last visit from your group, I should have been smarter."

"I-I didn't do anything." I sobbed, "Please.. You have to believe me." He was quiet as he glared back into my eyes, tightening his hold, "Carlisle, you know me. Y-You know me. I could never.. Ever do something like thi- Please!" I cried louder as his hand tightened even further, "You know me!"

"I used to. I used to know you. I used to consider you my daughter." He growled, "Tanya's right. You're not my daughter anymore. You told me that yourself. I should have trusted my instincts."

"Carlisle!" I begged loudly, "You know I'm not lying." I lowered my voice, "You _know_ me. You know I wouldn't ever.. Could never.. Do that." I searched his eyes in desperation, "Please.. Believe me.. Like you always used to. Remember?" I laughed a little, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't bring that up." He shook his head.

"Why not?" I demanded, "Because you know I'm right? You're fighting with yourself. You know that what I'm saying is the truth, yet you're looking for any reason to deny it. All because I've been with Aro for the passed eight years through no fault of my own!"

"Watch it." Edward growled behind Carlisle.

"No, you watch it." I growled in return. I kicked Carlisle away, crouching in defense as he tried to grab for me again, knocking his legs out from under him when he got too close, but leaving him alright. I spun and pulled myself up the tree, watching them below me look up at me, "I don't appreciate being held responsible for something I would never dream of doing."

"How do we know-" Edward started in a snarl.

"Remember me!" I snarled in return, "Is eight years too long for you to remember who I used to be?"

"You're not who you used to be." Carlisle countered, quoting my earlier words, "You just keep digging yourself in deeper."

"Just because I'm not daddy's little girl anymore doesn't mean I'd ever help Aro out in any way. Are you fucking kidding me? You all were what meant the most to me! I'm not _that_ sadistic, Carlisle, and I don't appreciate that you're accusing me of being so." I growled in return, "I won't use what I've been trained to do against you. Any of you. So any advantage you get is unfair."

"She's stalling." Kate growled below.

I jumped as Garrett was suddenly in the tree with me, and jumped down to escape him. Right into Carlisle's arms. He spun me around and pinned me facing the tree, pinning me with all of his weight. His hand knotted in my hair, effectively immobilizing me.

"Ouch!" I growled back at him. We struggled for a moment, me to get free, and him to continue holding me. However much I wanted to, I couldn't use all of my force to get free. His entire body was pressed against me, leaving me no room to wiggle free. Kate and Edward both took the left and right positions.

"Now, you listen to me." Carlisle growled into my ear, "I'm done playing around with you."

"Thank god." I hissed in response.

"I would save the smart ass attitude for another time." Kate warned.

"Well, unless the others show up soon, I won't have another time." I mumbled against the tree, wincing as Carlisle held my hair tighter, "Carlisle, I'm not afraid to die. I never have been. In fact, I would rather die than be accused of what you're accusing me of. Listen to my voice. Am I lying to you?"

"I think she's telling the truth." Esme said beside us.

"Me too." Ness agreed, her voice hardly above a whimper.

"Thanks, guys." I panted, "But I don't think it's going to help." I struggled again briefly, only resulting in being held tighter, Carlisle's hand painfully twisting in my hair. I hissed in response, but not in a threatening way. In pain. Eventually, I stopped.

"Where are they?!" Carlisle snarled into my ear.

"I don't know!" I snarled back at him, "God, if you'd just listen to- Ow!" He shoved me harder against the tree, the tree shuddering in protest. I panted, trying to think. I knew if I were to stop resisting him, he'd kill me. Either by accident, with how much force he was using, or on purpose. Unless I gave him warning.

"Carlisle," I said quieter now, "I'm honestly telling the truth when I say that I have no idea where the others are. I will help you look for them."

"Carlisle." Esme's voice was pleading.

He hesitated for about thirty seconds, before shoving away from me.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! RL has given me almost zero time to write these last few days. If I'm a little late updating for the next week or so, please don't fret. I'll find time to update sooner or later.  
Again, huge thank you to those that have reviewed and favorited/followed this story! Big hugs to you all! (:  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Important Note: Just letting you know that there is a line in this chapter that some of you might not understand. Rest assured that it is explained later in the chapter. That's it. (:**

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded, reaching for me. I slapped her hand away, causing her to wince.

"I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt." Carlisle finally said, keeping his eyes on me as he held his hand out, stopping Kate from continuing, "Only because Esme is asking to give her one." I reached up, massaging my head.

"What is _wrong_ with you all?" I growled, jumping as Garrett dropped down beside me, "Jesus, I'm glad I'm not responsible for them disappearing. I pity the one that is."

"I'm still not sure you're not, Leandra." Carlisle muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright." I growled, "Just what are you accusing me of? Double-crossing you all by running from Volterra for my life? I had no idea you all were out there, much less that I'd be leaving the goddamn continent! I never expected in a million years that you all were even alive!" I was pissed, looking at all the ones facing me, "I won't hesitate to confess to anything I ever do, but you better have some sort of solid fucking evidence if you're going to chase me down like that!" Esme slowly stepped forward, making her way to my side, "I might be many things, but a goddamn liar isn't one of them!"

I was quiet, waiting for someone to say something.

"Just tell us where they are." Tanya growled, obviously not phased by my speech.

"Fuck you, Tanya." I growled her way, "You have absolutely no room to judge me. None what-so-fucking-ever. Next time anyone asks me that question, I'm hitting them." I flinched as Garrett suddenly lifted me by my shirt, off my feet and pulled me up to his eye level.

"I'd love to see that." He growled in my face. With no warning, I brought my foot up, slamming it into his stomach. I fell back to my feet just milliseconds before he slammed into a tree a few feet away.

"Touch me again, bastard. I dare you." I bared my teeth with each word, "I tolerated Edward and Carlisle's contact, but from you, I won't." He righted himself after a few seconds, and I straightened my shirt, "As I was saying. I want to find them as much as you do, because as it stands, none of the wolves have shown up either. There could be something huge going on, and you're all wasting time building a fucking lynch mob."

I looked around, facing each glare that was thrown my way, "We cannot split up any more than we already are. Edward." I looked to him, "Concentrate. Luther's gift is strong, but you're stronger. You can fight it if you'd just try, instead of taking whatever it is he feeds you." I looked around again as he looked down, "They're confusing us just as much as we're trying to confuse them. It's working, because none of you trust me. You don't trust me. I get that-"

"Good observation." Kate growled, and I turned my glare to her.

"Shut up for a second, would you? And just listen?" I growled, "None of you trust me, but don't you think I deserve the smallest amount of respect? Any at all?" My eyes landed on Carlisle. He didn't respond, looking away, "That's all I'm asking for here, Carlisle. I'm not asking you to pretend everything is the way it was before, because I know that will never happen. Even if we do find them. No matter how much I wish it would."

My voice was quiet, a slight hint of sadness entering my tone before I could hide it, "It's true, I'm not the same person I was before. It's true, I'm not your daughter anymore. I accept that. All I'm asking for, Carlisle, is just a little bit of respect. I shouldn't have to, but I'm going to earn it. Do you know why? Because for any of my efforts to work, I need you to trust me. I'm not telling you this to save my own ass, Carlisle. I'm telling you this to save yours."

Edward looked up, surprised.

"Got it now?" I asked, "Good. Now don't let that happen again. They're around us, if you couldn't tell before."

I looked up at the sound of others approaching, uncrossing my arms. I waited with baited breath as all four of the missing family members came through the trees ahead.

"Where the fuck were you?" I shouted, and Emmett looked up, surprised.

"We didn't like the idea of the wolves splitting up, so we ran back to escort them." He answered. I sped forward and landed a punch against his arm. He winced, rubbing it.

"Do you know how fucking worried I was?" I demanded, "Are you crazy? All of you? Seriously. I want to know, because doing something like that is just begging to get yourselves killed!" I scanned the pack behind him, "Where is Sam's pack, and the other half of Takoda's?"

"They stayed behind to protect the town." Alice replied, "They couldn't just leave the humans defenseless, Leandra." My hopes crashed into the ground.

"I didn't think about that, because they hardly matter in this case." I admitted, "Goddammit. We needed those numbers."

"We'll be okay, Leandra." Alice tried to comfort me, watching as I punched a tree.

"No." I said, "We won't. Do not trust your visions anymore, Alice, because chances are, they're not your own." I looked down, thinking hard.

I spun, heading back toward the others.

"Happy now?" I demanded, looking straight at Carlisle before stalking from the trees.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as everyone followed me.

"Apparently." I called, turning and walking backwards, "I can't be trusted. Just as well, I suppose, because if we somehow survive this, I'm fucking gone." I laughed, "But of course, we won't, because somehow, worthless humans mean more to Takoda and Sam than Jacob's, and half of his own pack. Doesn't that make you feel super special?" A couple of the wolves steps faltered and they whined a bit, and I laughed, turning back around as we made it into the center of the wide open area between Tanya's house in the distance, and the trees.

"Aro!" I called, laughing a little, having a feeling he heard me, "Come and get me, you son-of-a-bitch! You win!" I waited, listening, "Come on! Too scared?"

"What are you doing?" Esme asked, shocked.

"This is the only way you're going to make it through this alive." I murmured, speeding to her side. I turned, pointing across the field, "Smell that way." Doing as I asked, her eyes widened a bit, looking to me, "And that way." I pointed across from me, "And over that way. And right over there." She looked to me, surprised that she didn't smell them before, "That would probably be Chase. Setting a distraction. Taking their scent away. Now, what I want you to do, is take the wolves and the rest of the family, and run as fast as you can back to Forks. Back to the other half of Takoda's pack."

"Leandra, we're not leaving you." Ness told me, shaking her head.

"Don't argue with me." I growled, "We've already lost this. They just want us to think we have a fighting chance, because it's all the more entertaining to them." I gave Esme a quick hug before shoving away, moving back to the center of the field.

"Leandra." Carlisle started, and I looked to him.

"Don't even start. This isn't your fight." I said, shaking my head, "Go home. Protect your family, Carlisle." I watched as Tanya took Carlisle's arm, pulling him back, "Go home. All of you, and don't come back for me. I don't want to see you again."

Tanya gave his arm one last tug, and I watched as they left. I knew the wolves would offer them at least a little bit of protection on the run home. Their running footsteps faded, but the group in the trees around me stayed. Much to my relief.

I swallowed back the sadness, and looked around again. Falling to my knees in the snow, I wanted him to see, as well as hear my next words.

"Aro, I give up!" I called, my voice carrying over the snow. I looked up, watching as he, Caius, Marcus, and only a handful of the guard stepped from the trees.

I watched, confused as they neared, Aro's small smile telling me that again, I'd been fooled. Chase and Luther, of course, were there. A couple of others, as well, looking down at me. Felix and Demetri were there, probably for protecting Aro and the others. Jane or Alec weren't even there.

"Where are the rest?" I asked quietly, looking at the small group.

"We couldn't have most of the guard here, Leandra." Aro answered, "Not when it's so easy to fool you." I looked down, biting back my growl.

"Sorry, Leandra." Chase chuckled, "It really was too easy." I realized then that the large group surrounding us was a distraction caused by him. There was no large group. It was only them. That was why no one else smelled them until after I pointed it out. Until after Chase had a chance to make everyone else smell their scent as well. I cursed quietly to myself, shaking my head and looking down. I normally wasn't this easy to fool.

Aro held his hand out to me, "Before I agree to the conditions of your surrender, I want to be sure that this won't happen again." I sighed, collecting my thoughts, "And I want to be sure of your loyalties." My loyalties were no longer a question. The conditions of my surrender, as he was aware of, were that he leave my family alone. I placed my hand in his, feeling completely defeated. He slowly pulled me to my feet and I stood there, wincing at the vision in my head.

Once again, it was of me, looking to him as if in search of approval. Why the hell would I do that? Maybe the longer he approved of what I provided him, the longer my family would stay alive. His conditions to my conditions must have included his approval of my behavior. That's the only thing that made sense.

"Ecce moriar solus." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"No." Aro chuckled, "You still have us." He released my hand, and looked down at me, sighing, "If you want your family left intact, none of this can happen again."

"Fine." I growled, and he reached out, grabbing onto my arm. I winced at how harsh his grip was, stumbling as he shoved me toward Felix. Felix's grip was harsher than Aro's as he caught me, and he chuckled.

"I told you not to fuck up again, Leandra." He shook his head, "You're really in for it when we get back. The guard has permission to apply whatever punishment we see fit." I growled, attempting to shove him away. His hand merely came up, gripping onto my neck and pulling me back against him. Effectively ending that brief struggle.

I jumped, as suddenly, both Chase and Luther were in pieces beside us. All I saw were white blurs, and those white blurs ran off. Felix shoved me forward with a snarl, right into Aro. I fought from Aro's hands, and I watched as both Felix and Demetri trailed behind them.

They disappeared into the trees, and I grinned, realizing what was going on.

"You fucked up, Aro." I murmured, taking in his surprised look, "You made the wrong choice." The three of them turned around, suddenly facing the majority of Takoda's pack, minus about eight of them of course, and half of the Cullen family. The other half, including Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle, were behind me, as well as Jacob and Sam's packs. Even Tanya and Kate were there, as well as her coven.

I stepped back slowly, as Aro turned back around, meeting my eyes again. To my surprise, his surprise turned into laughter. I listened to his chuckle, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Leandra." He said, "I've taught you well. I'm very impressed. Truly. Well done." The early afternoon sun suddenly broke through the thick clouds, bathing all of us in it's light.

A momentary distraction, but it was just enough. Suddenly, Aro and the other two were gone from in front of us. Upsetting Takoda's pack, not having anticipated that. They were quick. Probably the fastest immortals I'd ever encountered.

"Aro!" I called as loudly as I could, "You fucking coward!" I was pulled back, as we grouped tighter together. I resisted, "Get back here and fight me!"

"In time." I heard him reply, "In time, Leandra."

"I want one on one!" I couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, "No help from the packs, no guard. No brothers, no sisters or family. No gifts from either side! Just you.. And me! And no retaliation against the side that wins!"

"Done." He replied, and I received many incredulous stares, "But another time. I will request your presence soon, Leandra. Be ready." I knew he was gone now, kicking the snow.

"The only time he agrees to something like that, is if he respects his opponent." I explained, looking back at the wolves, "Or unless he's sure he can win. I haven't figured out which one it is yet."

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Because it's all I've ever wanted." I replied, "It's all I've ever craved, and he might be sure he can win, but so am I. I've looked forward to this moment for eight years, Emmett. I'm not backing down." I looked up as the nine wolves returned, huffing. I laughed at that sight, knowing Aro was going to be pissed, "Please tell me you finished them?" I watched them nod ever so slightly, and I grinned, "That's going to be a low blow for him." Then I thought of something.

"Why'd you guys come back?" I asked, confused, "I told you to go home."

"You told me to protect my family." Carlisle replied quietly, "That's what I'm doing."

"We felt bad." Tanya admitted sheepishly and I looked to her, "You're right. We were acting horribly."

"You didn't ask to be in his possession for the last eight years." Kate reasoned, looking down, "So we waited. We watched you with him, and saw the way he treated you."

"Well, that's not the worst of it. That's not even bad, but thanks I guess." I said, "There's no need, though. I wouldn't trust me either."

"At least come back to our house." Tanya offered, "Come inside."

I shrugged, "Why not?" I jumped, surprised as Emmett set fire to the pieces of Chase and Luther, kicking bits of them into the flames, "That's a little sad."

"Why?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Chase was the closest thing to a friend that I had in that hell." I explained, shrugging as I watched the flames, "He was an asshole, but then again, so am I." I shook my head with a sigh, "Rest in pieces, fucker." I stepped passed him, not looking back.

I followed them home, stepping in behind them, followed closely by Carlisle and the others. I hadn't even been inside the Cullen's house yet, so being inside was weird for me. I looked around, stepping to the side to let the others in. The wide open living room was even roomier than what I remembered of the Cullens' house.

"Nice place." I commented quietly, looking toward the fireplace. I smirked, making my way over to it, "I bet climbing out of one of these would be easier now. God, that sucked."

"You climbed up a chimney?" Tanya asked, surprised.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking back at her, "Four days after I was taken. I was going to make a run for it while it was sunny. I never made it off the roof." My smile faded, and I sighed, "That seems like so long ago."

"From day one, Aro had been telling her that we were gone." Carlisle explained, "She didn't know we were there. That's why she didn't keep fighting, Tanya. Not because she enjoyed being there, but because she had no other choice." I looked forward again, back toward the fireplace, this time the pictures on the mantle catching my eye. One in particular. I reached up and gently lifted the frame down, looking down at it. It was a portrait.

Edward's wedding, before everything went so wrong. Carlisle, Esme and myself standing in front of them. As a new eleven year old, I looked over my face. They were quiet behind me, noticing me having my moment. I took in my wide green eyes, the smile on my face. The way one strand of my hair fell against my face from the french braid Esme had created. I hung onto Carlisle's arm over my shoulder, and the sense of safety I felt back then showed. It really did show.

It was harder this time to fight back the emotions, harder than it had been in awhile. I reached up, gently placing the frame back into its place. Rather than throw it across the room like I wanted to.

"Do you remember that person?" Tanya asked quietly, and it took me a moment to take a deep breath and look back at her.

"Yeah." I finally answered, "Yeah, I remember her. I was so small then."

"No." She corrected, "Not yourself." She pointed across the room, to Carlisle watching me, "You may have changed, Leandra, but he hasn't."

"He wouldn't have treated me the way he treated me today back then." I corrected, chuckling a little, "No matter what I did wrong."

"About that." Carlisle said, "Leandra, I'm sorry."

"I know." I said, "It's understandable. Your family means everything to you. Just like you all meant everything to me. I would have done the same exact thing." I sighed, looking around, "And about that. In an effort to maybe gain just a little bit of trust, you all can ask me three questions. Any three questions you want, and I'll answer as honestly and thoroughly as I am able."

"Me first." Emmett said, "What did you say to Aro before we showed up?" He blurted that out before anyone else could ask anything. Alice smacked his arm.

The only thing I could think of that he would mean, was the statement I made in Latin.

"Ecce moriar solus." I repeated, "It means, 'I will die alone' in Latin." I smiled a little sheepishly, "I picked up a little bit of the language there. Next."

"What else can you say?" Emmett asked, interested. I laughed a little as Alice smacked him again.

"Lots of things." I answered, "That's two." I laughed a little at the incredulous looks I got, "I'm kidding. Those don't count. Antecedite."

"Huh?"

"It means, 'Go ahead'." I smirked, amused.

"What happened during your first four years there?" Jasper asked, and I looked down.

"Straight to the hard ones, I see." I muttered, "Alright. After the first four days, when I became more.. Manageable, I spent majority of my time with Aro. Learning that my gift worked on command only with his. I have yet to figure out exactly how to force myself to have a vision without him. Not that I've tried too incredibly hard, either."

I hesitated, sighing, "Beside him was the one spot I could go where no one would dare torment me. A lot of the time, he didn't have to bring me along to interrogate someone, but sometimes he would. I'd be protected, of course, safely among the guard. However, I proved to be a distraction, so if he could get away with leaving me there, I would stay. After awhile, watching them deal a punishment stopped bothering me so much. I got used to it." I paused again, looking down, "The first year was the hardest. That was when I did a lot of growing, and that was when I was adjusting to spending one week a month in that cell. I never explained what this cell was like."

I hesitated, attempting to come up with the right way to word it, "It's dark in there. Very dark. No light what-so-ever. The floor was made of dirt, the walls made of stone or concrete. No windows, only one door. A solid steel door that I had no hope of escaping as a human. I couldn't hear anything at all when I was in there. I couldn't see anything at all when I was in there. I could hardly stand up, as there really wasn't much room to. Hardly any room to turn around. It was a cold, damp, dark place that I'd be sent for one week every month. For my own safety, he said. I hated it. God, I hated it so much." I paused, "They'd let me out every day for a few minutes to eat and whatnot, but then it was right back in there. They forgot me in there for two days once, but most of the time, they'd let me out."

I took a deep breath, "I got used to that. Thinking about it, that's probably what made me harden as much as I have. Anyway. I turned twelve in that cell, and thirteen. The more I grew, the harder it was to move around in there. Thirteen was a hard year for me anyway, because I'd developed a lot during that time. I gained a lot of attention that I could have really done without from his guard. I begged Aro nearly every day of that year to turn me, just to give me some way of protecting myself in case looking no longer sufficed for them anymore. He never did, until I got sick. Aro was the one that bit me."

I laughed a little bitterly, nodding to myself, "Aro himself. He almost lost control, but backed up soon enough. I don't know what it was that made him stop, honestly. The thought of my gift maybe? I don't know, and I don't care. All I know, is I was alone the entire time. No assurances that I'd live through it, no visitors, no nothing. I was afraid a lot of that time, but I comforted myself with the thought that if I lived through it, I'd finally be strong enough to protect myself, and start my revenge on Aro. August fifth, I opened my eyes for the first time." I waited, watching their eyes on me for a moment, "Next." I prompted.

"I want to know about your hunting habits." Eleazar stated, sitting slowly on the armrest of the couch. I looked around for any objections, not seeing one.

"The truth is, I don't have one." I said, shrugging and crossing my arms, "At first, I wouldn't be let out. I was watched really closely, humans brought to me. I'd torture mine until they died, which really didn't take long. More recently, Aro has been more lenient toward me. At first, I promised to be careful, so when I'd escape my guard, I'd hunt some human until they got too tired of running, usually breaking unimportant bones first. I'd kill purely for the sake of killing. Unless they made some rude comment to me at some point. Taking human life appeals so much to me, I never tried to stop myself. I never tried to tell myself, 'Well, maybe this is wrong.' Usually picking one or two of them while I'm at it, whether I need to or not. I've never actually had to resist before. Nobody has ever attempted to teach me self control like that. Hence my reaction earlier, which I'm still sorry for." I looked to Carlisle, "I never meant to do that."

"Last question." Eleazar said, "Are you willing to change those habits?"

I laughed a little, "That one is a little complicated to answer." I looked down in thought, "Because I know that I'm still not fit for a family. I haven't changed between last night, and right now, Eleazar. If I knew it was possible, I'd be willing to give it a try, but I don't think it is."

"The reason I ask that question, is because I used to be just where you are." He continued, standing, "The exact same."

"You?" I asked, surprised, "Used to be like me? Yeah right." I snorted, "You were one of the nicest people to me as a kid."

"Right." He agreed, "That's how I am now. It is possible to change yourself, Leandra. Just because your body is made of stone, doesn't mean your motives or morals are as well." That surprised me. I thought heavily about that for a moment, looking down, "Your personality isn't set in stone. There is always the opportunity for growth, figuratively, and making yourself become who you want to become. You're still brand new to this life. It sounds to me like a lot of the killing you do is still instinct to you at this point. The instinct is still there, because no one has ever corrected you on it. It's way too soon to settle." He smiled a little at me, "You're not as damned as you think, Leandra."

"All it takes is for you to be willing to try." Esme added, smiling as well.

"We'll work with you." Alice piped up, already grinning, "You won't regret it. I promise."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I laughed a little, "Easy, guys. I said I'll consider it. Maybe if I live passed this thing with Aro, I'll think about it."

"About that." Emmett said, "Are you crazy? Taking Aro on alone?"

"Why not?" I asked, "The majority of my training came from him."

"He's concerned about the fact that you'll be in the middle of a blood transition. Human to animal." Edward explained, "You won't have nearly the same amount of strength you do now. Nor speed, nor agility. You'll be severely limited, Leandra." I looked down. I hadn't thought of that.

"He's going to bide his time." I murmured in realization, "He's going to wait until my supply is completely gone. Damn!" I growled, "I should have insisted I fight him today. If it's just me fighting, can't I sneak a human or two?"

"No." Edward shook his head, "If you do that, it'll be Takoda and his pack after you as well as Aro."

"I'll go somewhere else to hunt." I reasoned, "I won't do it in the area. He'll never know."

"You won't have time to go elsewhere before you're called, Leandra." Alice said, "We won't know when he'll want you until he wants you."

"Damn. And Takoda would know why if we were to bring a couple of them here." I thought, frowning and pacing, "I won't be able to pull this off on animal blood. There's no way."

"Leandra," I looked up at Eleazar's voice, "You say he's always been lenient?"

"Not always." I answered, "But before recently, he's let me slide on quite a few things. Why?"

"Perhaps Aro has a soft spot for you." He suggested, and I snorted.

"Doubtful." I said.

"No, he's right. Think about it." Alice said, catching on, "You said he'd threatened to have the guard kill you. He never did. He just wanted you to be returned. The fact that he had you, but didn't kill you right there, even after he discovered your thoughts, proves it. He's got a soft spot for you."

"What kind of soft spot?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's the question." Eleazar answered quietly.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, whether he appreciates you as a daughter, or.." Eleazar trailed off, "Otherwise." I got it then.

"Excuse me?" I asked, outraged, "Oh my god, that is so gross."

"He's not blind, Leandra." Emmett pointed out, "And he is a guy."

"That is disgusting." I barked, "Hell fucking no."

"He's always had an appreciation for dangerous immortals." Alice pointed out as well, "It could be either one."

"Stop it." I growled, shaking my head, "That's enough of that." I paused, shuddering, "Where were you going with that, anyway?" I looked to Eleazar.

"I was going to suggest that you might be able to use that.. Appreciation to your advantage." He replied, "Mess with his head. It really wouldn't take much-"

"No." I said firmly, "No, no. No. No, absolutely not. Not only no, but hell no. Either way, no."

"Aro has been lonely quite awhile." Eleazar reasoned, "He's gotten soft. His wife is hardly any company, and is never seen."

"Then he can get himself a puppy." I countered, "Or a goldfish or something. I'm not the type to ease someone's loneliness- Wait. He's got a wife? Who the hell would marry him?"

"You're the type to kill without question." Eleazar said, "The type to hold no doubts when it comes to taking another's life. You're swift, you're cunning, you're clever and careful. All of the things he admires in other immortals, he finds them all in you. He's not going to overlook that, and Alice is right. The fact that you're still alive after everything you've done makes me believe he holds you quite dear. And not just for your gift."

"Well." I said firmly, "That was a very nice discussion, but I think we need a new one."

"And the fact that he hasn't handed you to Chelsea yet is astonishing." Eleazar murmured.

"Maybe it's because it's her tie to us that makes her so strong?" Alice asked.

"He obviously admires the fire in her." Edward commented, "He doesn't want her to lose that. Her resistance amuses him."

"It's wonderful to know that you all know how to listen." I growled, "And besides. If he's already got a wife, he should be satisfied with her." I huffed, shaking my head.

Eleazar hesitated, glancing to Carlisle, "Monogamy is something only the strongest mated pairs follow. Aro is no longer close to his wife. She's kept more as a trophy than anything." He paused, "Something about you intrigues him, Leandra. I could see that easily earlier today. It probably has something to do with your gift, and the fact that it's so closely suited to his."

"Fate?" I snorted, "Right. However intrigued he is by me, in whatever way, I'm not using that. I don't even want to acknowledge it. I don't care what else I have to do. After this moment, I'm never speaking of it again. I suggest you all do the same."

"I think we should at least discuss it." Alice reasoned, "It might be the one chance you have."

"If he likes me so much, then he won't kill me." I growled, "I'll be outside." I stalked passed everyone and pulled open the door, stepping outside with a quiet shut of the door behind me.

What they were suggesting was so off the wall, so completely insane that it wouldn't surprise me one bit if they were right. Aro really wasn't that much older than me in human years. Roughly ten years, at least, but the thought still disturbed me. I considered Aro old enough to be my father, even if he really wasn't. Not realistically.

I couldn't help it, though. He didn't act like someone in his mid twenties, but then again, neither did Carlisle. Aro wasn't that much older than Carlisle in human years. I knew that Carlisle was twenty-three human years old, so that had to make Aro roughly twenty-five.

It disgusted me more than anything. The thought of Aro even thinking about me that way made me want to kill him even more. It unsettled me, uneased me.

He'd never done anything or said anything to suggest he thought of me in any other way than his possession, so why was I so bugged by this?

I shook my head with a sigh. I had to keep my head. I couldn't lose my temper over this. I needed every bit of concentration I had if I was going to win this fight with him. He'd agreed to one on one, but could only hope he kept his end of the deal.

I'd told him no retaliation against the winner, but would he proceed to end the Cullens when I lost? Was I just paving the way toward them? Would he let me set one more condition?

I sighed, looking to my bare wrists, wishing my gift would work just for once on command. It was as if as soon as Aro took my hand that day, I lost the ability to see for myself. Like I was completely dependent on his gift to use my own now.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn... In case anyone missed it, the translation to, "Ecce moriar solus." is: "I will die alone" in Latin. Aaand thank goodness I thought to check spelling on this. Dang Firefox decided it didn't want to do it on its own this time.  
Anyhoo. I'll be working on chapter five periodically through tomorrow, and hopefully you'll receive the update before too long.** **Health issues might try to slow me down, but ****it won't succeed lol  
Until next time, readers. (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

One particular word mentioned behind me in the house caught my attention, and I knew to be on my toes. I knew I had to be ready to run at any given second.

Clothes.

"The color black really does not suit her." I heard Alice murmur, trying to be quiet.

"Save it." I called, "I'm onto your little scheme. And if you suggest a skirt or a dress, I'm shredding it on sight."

"Glad to see one thing about her is still the same." Emmett chuckled. I turned, heading back inside and standing in the doorway. Relieved that they seemed to have moved on from the topic of Aro.

"And I like black." I said, "It matches my heart." I joked. Emmett seemed to be the only one to find it humorous.

"I was thinking purple, or blue." Alice reasoned, "And don't rule out skirts just yet. They're not that bad, Leandra. Honestly. And those.." She gestured to my shoes, "Have definitely _got_ to go."

I frowned, looking down at them, "What's wrong with them?" They were more of work boots than shoes. Female, of course, but they were bulky. Black as well, and quite sturdy. I put them through hell, and they lasted a lot longer than some stupid set of heels would.

"There's nothing wrong with them. If you work in construction." Alice replied, "But you don't."

"I should." I said, raising my eyebrows, "I could make a fortune."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Leandra." Alice sighed, "Just give me thirty minutes. If you really, really don't like what I do, you can put what you have back on." I narrowed my eyes, sighing heavily, "Come on. Thirty minutes."

"And if I don't like it, I can change back into these clothes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." She said, smiling. Before I could even say anything, she chirped, clapping her hands, "You won't regret this. Come on." She grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the stairs.

"No skirts." I called on the way up there, "I swear, I'll shred it."

"We'll be looking through Kate's clothes." Alice murmured, tugging me into a room, "She's closer to your size." She closed the door, and released my hand, heading to the closet. She pulled out three outfits I could choose from. One of them had a skirt in it, so I threw that across the room instantly. Alice rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

I chose the jeans, of course. The darker blue, but still clearly not black. A bit tighter than my black ones, but that could have just been because it was lighter color, and only seemed to be that way. I chose the light purple tank-top, as it looked the least girly out of the pile. However, the tank-top showed off more of my skin than I was used to, which really didn't sit right with me. It was lower cut on top, and bothered me quite a bit. I chose the boots with the lowest heel. The boots were dark gray, but weren't black, unfortunately, and had

Over the tight fitting tank-top, was supposed to be a belted wool coat, but I left that off. The coat was just a few shades lighter of gray than the boots were. Alice turned around to let me get dressed in privacy, and when she turned back around, she grinned.

"I feel stupid." I admitted instantly. I lifted the coat, "This is really not very easy to move around in, Alice."

"I'm not done with you yet." She pulled a chair away from a fancy wooden vanity. "Sit."

"Oh, geez." I grumbled, cooperating hesitantly. I did as she asked, doing what she told me to do, and it went smoothly. She didn't put too much make-up on me, just a light eyeliner, and a tad bit of eyeshadow. My hair was braided back out of my face, but loosely.

"You have so much natural beauty, Leandra." She complimented me, tying the end of the braid, "There's only so much I can do. I really wish you'd consider dresses and skirts. They would only add to your build."

I agreed for her to lead me downstairs, and as soon as everyone's eyes landed on me, I felt more uncomfortable.

"Alice.." I trailed off hesitantly, shaking my head.

"No, honey." Esme said, coming to my side with a smile, "You look so beautiful."

"You pull that off better than I do." Kate commented, laughing a little.

"She better not be pulling anything off." Emmett grumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh. The way he said it, and the words he used combined to amuse me.

"Black hides so much of you." Alice explained, "Add just a bit of color, and you're a whole new person."

"I think I preferred the black." Emmett said, glaring at my offending outfit. I laughed a little more and made my way to his side, looking up at him.

"You don't like this?" I asked, smiling a little in amusement.

"Hell no." He said, "It's.. Nice, don't get me wrong, but.. It bugs me."

"Why?"

"I still see you as my scrawny nine year old kid sister, shorty." He replied quietly, and that seemed to tug on my emotions a little. Again, it was harder than usual to fight them back. I looked down, smiling and shaking my head, "It's a little hard to do that when you're wearing stuff like this." I looked back up at him, and something about the way I did so made him smile.

I shook my head, laughing a little as I turned back around.

"No t-shirts?" I asked, looking to Alice, "I'll keep everything else, but.." I made an uncomfortable noise. Emmett laughed beside me.

"That's more like you." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side. Just like he always used to do. All eyes on us were nervously optimistic, hopeful even as they waited for my reaction.

I paused at first, not used to the embrace. I looked up at him, confused. He looked down at me, meeting my eyes. Hoping, asking me to just remember. Just recall the way I would love it when they did this before. Back before everything went so wrong. Back when the biggest mystery was why boys were so stupid. Back before the biggest worry was school, or growing up. To just remember the safety this embrace offered. To remember who I was, and what I meant to them all before everything happened.

I'd been thinking this whole time about how much they meant to me. It never occurred to me how much I meant to them. I blinked in surprise. That realization catching me off guard. I'd never even thought about the fact that they'd been hurting these passed eight years as well. They lost someone as well. When I was taken, they'd lost a member of the family. To see me so differently, to have this person standing in the place I would have stood so many years ago must have bothered them deeply.

I looked around at all the hopeful expressions, confirming my realization. All they were asking of me was just to remember. To remember the one I used to be. They weren't asking me to change, they weren't asking me to go back to who I used to be. They weren't asking for that person back. They were willing to accept me, even as I was now.

I looked back up at Emmett, who'd waited patiently for me to realize this. Never wavering in the embrace, never releasing me. I couldn't help the smile, and eventually, when I could move, I wrapped my arms around him as well, laughing quietly at the sound of joy he made as I did so. He wrapped his other arm around me as well, hugging me tighter now.

Eventually, I pulled back, laughing a little as I looked up at him.

"I've never forgotten." I finally said, looking around again, "I just never fully realized before that you would miss me just as much as I missed you. I've refused to let myself get lost in false hope. From the time I was taken, I was so afraid to fall into such a disappointment. And without anyone but Aro there to catch me, I couldn't handle that." I looked down, "If I live through this, I'll be willing to try. If I live, I'll stay."

"You'll live, Leandra." Jasper assured me, smiling a little, "I know it."

I smiled as well, looking down, "I don't see how that's possible, Jasper. I have to take him on alone, and he hasn't gotten this far without something to back up his reputation. I made an agreement with him, but he's not someone to go against without being the best you can be, and I won't be. I'm confident, but I'm not stupid."

"You won't be alone." Emmett insisted.

"Don't even think about it." I said, turning and looking at him, "I agreed to fight him alone, and that's just what I'm going to do. I'm not a liar, and I don't go back on my word." I paused, looking around, "I want you all as far away from that situation as possible. The only hope I have is that he's obviously hesitant about killing me. For _whatever_ reason." I added that in with a roll of my eyes, "I just know I won't be hesitant about killing him. Not in the least. Between now and then, though, I want to hunt as much as possible. Just to try to be sure that I'm not actually in the middle of my transition. That would make it harder for me to concentrate, I think. And until I'm used to controlling myself, I think someone should go ahead of me and make sure there are no humans in the area. If that's possible."

"You got it, shorty." Emmett murmured beside me.

"And would you stop calling me that?" I asked, laughing as I looked to him, "I'm not as short as I used to be."

"You're still the shortest member of the family." He chuckled, "Until you grow taller than Alice, that'll be your name."

"Hey," I glared, "I might be small, but I'm dangerous."

"Of course you are." He grinned, and my eyes narrowed.

"Okay." I said after a moment, "Outside. I want to teach you something." With that, I kicked off my shoes and headed for the door.

"Here we go." Emmett chuckled, "I've been waiting for this." I was followed outside, stepping through the snow and into the front yard. I turned to face him, meeting his eyes across from me, until he looked to Jasper.

"How much do I get when I win?"

"Emmett, shut up and pay attention." I called, regaining his attention. Alice laughed a little, Jasper joining in, "Lesson one." My voice carried through the yard, "Learn to always.. Always.. Always fear your opponent." I glared to Emmett as he laughed, "Yes, even you. Arrogance in a fight makes you as good as dead. Nine times out of ten, your opponent has a quality better than you do. Your strength means nothing if he's faster than you are. Your strength means nothing if you can't get a hold of him. Your problem, Emmett, is your arrogance. Arrogance is ignorance, and ignorance has no place in a fight. Understood?" He quieted down, his laughing coming to a quiet end.

"For example." I said, looking around, "We came across a nomad somewhere in south Africa a few years ago. My orders were to kill on sight. Make no mistake, he was dangerous. I ignored that rule, having just won a fight against three much larger than myself, one even larger than Emmett, and I was feeling pretty confident. One shouldn't be that bad, right?"

I paused, "Wrong. I found out really quick that I couldn't handle him alone. I rushed in, stupidly underestimating this one. His gift was the ability to paralyze someone. Completely unable to move. I couldn't even blink. I was a sitting duck. If I didn't have the rest of the guard, I'd have been a goner right there. Never underestimate someone. You have to look at them as the threat they are. Face every fight with the expectation that you will die. It's the thought of someone else taking your life that gives you the extra effort needed to win." I looked to Carlisle, "Hence, why I'm so apprehensive."

I paused, looking to Emmett again, "You need to learn that just because someone looks harmless, doesn't necessarily mean they're harmless. I know how to subdue someone, and I know how to kill someone. More than likely without them seeing it coming. I know ways to kill quickly, and I know ways to kill slowly. I know how to torture, to maim, and to immobilize. I won't give examples of those, because I've done it. My size, and the age I was turned, is many others' downfall. They underestimate me, every single one of them. Make no mistake, Emmett. I can take you down, and I can do it quick." He laughed again and I sighed, shaking my head, "Would you like an example?"

"Bring it, shorty." Before he'd even finished saying that, I'd crossed the yard and was crouched on his shoulders, my arm around his neck and my growl in his ear. I didn't pull, holding myself back. I was tensed though, having to do this many times before.

"Holy shit." Emmett growled, freezing his movements. The effect I was going for.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked, a quiet growl in my voice, "I'm not a toy, Emmett. Don't play with me." I repeated what I said earlier. Slowly, I released his head. Without warning, he swatted up at me, and I hopped back, landing on the ground instantly crouched.

"Now I'm ready." He replied, facing off with me, "Bring it kid." I raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming to my face.

"Emmett, I really don't think this is a good idea." Jasper said nervously, "Perhaps you should-"

"Perhaps you should shut up." Emmett replied, "I got this. I think I can take on a kid." I laughed a little.

It took a moment before the fight actually started. When it did, he'd rushed at me. Barelling straight for me. I ran forward, meeting him. I ducked quickly out of the way of each of his grabs, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He left himself wide open. I crouched at just the right moment, taking hold of his leg. I pulled it out from under him, and before he even hit the ground, swung him violently into a tree with a grunt. The tree shook, several layers of snow dusting him, and it took him a moment to get back up.

"Wanna keep playing, or are you convinced?" I growled his direction. He growled, and I saw I'd pissed him off, "Another good lesson." I said as he charged at me, "And everyone should learn this one as well." I dodged each grab, taking hold of his arm and twisting it behind him, I shoved him forward onto his knees and stood behind him, my other arm around his neck. Again, I held still, not pulling but subduing. He froze under me and I held him tight, "Never let your anger cloud your mind. It makes you an easy victory." I continued to hold him, "Every time." I pushed Emmett away from me and he quickly righted himself. For once, gaining the upper hand.

He swung around immediately, managing to grip me by the neck. He pressed me back against a tree, thinking he had me. I grinned, managing to hold my calm this time.

"Emmett, stop." Carlisle called, "Let her go."

I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his stomach, squeezing tightly. I couldn't lock ankles, but I got enough to squeeze. Not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to get my point across. His other hand reached down, trying to pry me loose, distracting himself from the hand around my neck. It loosened, and I pulled it back quickly, keeping hold of it. I used my legs as leverage, swinging around onto his back again, and pulling is arm up, back over his shoulder. Not breaking anything, but enough to push him to his knees.

"It was hell learning this stuff, because there was a heavier punishment if I didn't manage to get free." I told him, "But I tell you. It sure makes the training effective." I shoved him away from me again, stepping back. I finally stopped beside Carlisle, crossing my arms over my chest and watching as Emmett punched the ground in anger.

"Why didn't you do that when I had you?" Carlisle asked quietly down at me.

I hesitated, unsure how to answer. I kept my eyes on Emmett, not looking to Carlisle.

"I can't fight you." I finally sighed, "I can't fight you, Carlisle. You meant so much to me, so I guess it's still engrained into my mind." I finally looked up at him, giving him a tight smile before looking back down.

"Where did you learn all that?" Emmett asked, surprised.

I laughed, "When I said I was trained, I wasn't kidding, Emmett. Let me ask you something." I said, looking back to him, "What do you know about Aro? Or the Volturi in general?" He was quiet, so I continued, "What is the one thing they don't take chances with?" He still answer, so I answered for him, "Their guard. Their guard is their life. Their guard consists of some of the strongest gifted immortals that exist in the world, carefully trained and hand chosen. Only the _best_ can be a part of the Volturi guard." I paused, "They train their guard, and they train them _well_. Do you _honestly_ think the Volturi, Aro in particular, would take the risk of letting me ever, _ever _leave Volterra with them if I'd not had the highest of training? Though I wasn't specifically an offensive part of the guard, I was a part of it. I wasn't brought along only for my gift or good looks, you know."

"If you're so well trained, why are you nervous?" Emmett asked, "You should take him easily."

"My training came from Aro. Some not directly, some was from other members of the guard, but a lot of it was taught to me by him." I reminded him, "Guaranteed he knows things that he's never taught me. Like I said, he's been around too long to take many chances. He's careful."

"I want to see if I can teach you a few things." Emmett said, narrowing his eyes.

"If you think I don't already know it, go ahead." I said, shrugging, "I'm always eager to learn more."

The rest of the day was spent sparring, and I had to admit, I was actually having fun. When I knew I wouldn't actually die if I lost, when it wasn't purely for training, it was actually very fun. The afternoon faded, and night fell. I never noticed. Most of the time, I came out the winner, but sometimes, they'd get passed my reflexes. It was fun either way.

"You're a tough one." Jasper finally admitted, chuckling as I helped him to his feet from the snowy ground, "Hard to handle."

"Thanks." I replied, laughing a little, "I'm actually learning a lot. It's good to practice."

"Do you think we should stay here, or go home?" Alice asked quietly.

"It might be a good idea to go back." Carlisle agreed, "At least for tonight. Tanya, you're all welcome to return with us."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Tanya replied with a small smile, "But I think we'll stay here. Just in case Aro comes looking here."

"I'll ask Takoda to send some of his pack up this way."

"That'd be appreciated." Tanya nodded, and he nodded in return. My old clothes were recovered, we headed home, and I realized what an important step I'd taken today. It really made me see just how much could happen in one day. It had been only twenty-four hours since I'd first left Volterra, and I was already feeling like a different person. It was astonishing to me that someone like me, so set in their ways, could change so drastically so quickly.

We arrived home, and I didn't follow everyone inside right away. Clutching my clothes tight to myself, I hesitated in the yard, looking up at the house. Gaining Esme's attention, she assured the others to go inside, before making her way to me.

"I'm still so afraid to let myself feel anything besides the anger." I admitted, gazing up at the brightly lit home. So many memories were held in this house. A lot of them returning to me now that I was allowing them to. I was beginning to remember everything now, and the more I remembered, the harder it was to fight my emotions.

"Don't be." Esme told me, "It's perfectly normal to feel the way you do."

"I wonder what would have happened if they never would have come for me?" I found myself asking aloud, "Would they have come eventually? Would I have been able to stay with you all for just a little longer? Would I have at least seen that you all were okay? Would that have any effect on who I am now?" I paused, "See, up until now, it hasn't fully hit me that I've come back. Going inside is so.. Complicated. I know it's simple to do, but hard to do at the same time. I means I'm _home_." I glanced to her, "Do you know what I mean?"

"I think I know what you mean." She gave me a small, comforting smile, "This can't be easy on you."

"In there is where I'll have to face everything I've been hiding from for the passed eight years. As much as I wish it was, my heart isn't entirely made of stone. Everything I've been fighting back for so long, I know I'll have to face as soon as I go inside. It's so hard, but it's about to get so much harder." She was quiet, so I smiled a little sadly, "You know what I thought about while I was being turned?" I watched her look to me, "Everyone. Every single one of you. I remember.." I laughed a little, "It's so stupid, but.. The emotion I felt the most besides the anger, I remember it being fear. Such unimaginable fear. I remember wishing so badly that someone, anyone could be there with me, just to comfort me. Only a little. I'd have given anything.. I'd have given my last breath just to see one of you again. I remember the exact moment that I learned that I could no longer cry."

I paused as she reached out and took my hand sadly. This couldn't have been easy for her to hear.

"I was never told the little details of this life, so I had no idea what to expect. I just.. The day I opened my eyes, I'd hardened so much. So much more than physically. I was filled with such a huge amount of anger, so much hatred and bitterness, that it almost covered my fear. The instinct to run, to find somewhere safe had intensified over a thousand times." I took a breath, looking back up at the house, "The only place I could think of that was safe, was Carlisle or your arms. That was the one place I ached so badly to be, but my human memories kept correcting me. Telling me that I'd never find that safety again, so it confused me. Part of me wanted to look, to find you, but the other part wanted so badly to keep myself from more disappointment, more pain. It was very confusing, and I'll admit, very frightening."

I smiled a little, "I tried at first. I tried to run, but Jane caught sight of me. Then humans were brought into the mix, and I was stuck. I never found safety in Aro's presence. Even as I sat there, on the floor between his and Caius' chair as a human, watching all that went on.. I never found safety there. Sure, I knew they'd never let anything kill me, but I never felt safe. Now that someone is offering that safety again, I'm so afraid I won't let myself accept it. I'm afraid I won't let myself feel safe again, and that scares me. I'm trying to stay strong here, Esme, but it's not working too well. I'm scared that I'm learning to love you all again, to stop mourning, realize that you're all here, and always have been. I'm scared to let myself feel that, only to die in a week."

I'd never admitted these things to anyone, and it honestly did help to talk about them. I never knew before that it was true. That talking about things bothering you actually helped in the long run. Like just a little bit of the weight on me had lifted. That just a little bit of the blackness in my heart had lightened. Only a fraction, but definitely noticable. Especially when she stepped closer, putting her arm around my shoulders and hugging me into her side.

"We'll figure something out, Leandra." She assured me, "I know it. We've never abandoned you, and we're not about to start." I couldn't help myself. I turned toward her and wrapped my arms around her. This hug somehow meaning so much more than the first one I gave to her.

We parted, and she took my hand in hers again.

"Let's go inside." She assured quietly, "Come home, Leandra." I let her lead me up the steps, and the closer I got to the house, the more I wanted to resist. Somehow, the prospect of going home scared me more than it should have. I should have been happy, but here I was, fearing it like it was about to eat me.

I took a deep breath, told myself to stop being a wuss, and followed Esme in through the door. I paused by the door, like I had at Tanya's to look around. There were more pictures of myself here than I remembered. Random pictures taken at random times, most with wide smiles on my face. There were so many sitting in frames around the living room.

Absolutely nothing had changed. Not one chair out of place from where I remembered it. It was exactly like walking into a memory. From what I could remember about this house as a kid, everything was exactly in the same place.

I tossed my clothes onto the chair beside the door, and slowly, I stepped further into the room, turning completely around to look at things behind me, toward the door. I turned back around, instantly aware that I was now watching a vision. A past vision.

I jumped back, startled at first. Landing between Carlisle and Esme beside the fireplace. Vaguely, very vaguely, I noticed Edward stiffen, instantly listening. Seeing first hand what I saw for the first time during one of these.

"Leandra?" Esme asked, concerned.

"One moment." Edward answered for me.

I watched myself, curled on the couch. Trying to recover from the vision I'd had the night before. Sitting there so completely alone, so afraid, and vulnerable. I watched myself stiffen, and stand. I followed her with my eyes as she made her way to the door, watching as she locked it. My hand was shaking back then. So very much and I never even noticed it.

Felix showed up, and I then scrambled across the room, making a mad dash for my clothes. I lifted the jeans, my hands actually trembling and fumbling for the back pocket. The one holding my chains. Knowing what I was after, Edward was there in front of me suddenly, taking both of my wrists in his hands and holding tightly. Bringing me out of my intense search for my chains, and bringing me out of the vision. Just as the younger me turned around, the vision abruptly ended.

I sighed heavily in relief, closing my eyes.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly, suddenly feeling so very grateful for his mind reading ability.

"You're welcome." He replied, "Leandra, was that-?"

"A past vision, yes." I answered, "Of that day. That's what happened the day I was taken. Don't let go." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my trembling, "Esme, can you please pull out my wrist chains, please?" I nodded toward my jeans that had fallen to the floor.

"You saw what happened?" Emmett asked, surprised. I watched as Esme pulled them out, and clasped one around my right upper wrist first, then the left one following. Edward slowly released my wrists, and I let the chains slide down my arms into place.

Listening to their sounds, knowing why the chains were there, I sat down in the chair and lowered my head into my hands. My forehead pressed against my palms. I fought back the desperate need to sob, the heart ache at all I had lost that day. This vision was a painful wake-up call, reminding me violently that I used to feel something besides anger. It reminded me that I used to be so hurt, so painfully wounded that I only used the anger as a wall. To hide everything I felt behind it.

My life was destroyed, completely obliterated in that one instant, in that one moment it time that could never be fixed, or taken back. I'd truly lost everything the moment Felix lifted me and carried me away. I didn't lose everything in Volterra. I lost everything in that vision. They'd taken my sense of security. They'd taken the one thing I had left after the vision the night before. They'd taken my sense of safety, and that hurt more to realize than I ever thought it would before. That I ever thought possible.

"You're fighting it." Jasper murmured worriedly, "Don't."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, his voice tense.

"You're about to see what happens when our kind have been angry for far too long." Jasper replied, and I listened to him stride forward, "Carlisle, come here."

I growled quietly to myself, tightening my fingers in my hair. My growl, however, slowly trailed off to a whimper. For one of the few times in my life, I wished so badly to cry. To be able to relieve some of the pain through tears. I couldn't, however, and that just left me feeling trapped. Aching inside, dying inside. I let out a quiet sob, tearless of course, but a sob. Just one, revealing how much pain I was in.

I vaguely recognized the signs equivallent to that of a human's nervous breakdown. I was hit full force once more by the very most traumatic event of my entire existence. The vision I had of the fight. The vision I had, watching everything happening around me. The memory of it, remembering it crystal clearly. I let out another sob, louder this time.

"Leandra." Jasper's voice was upset, and I knew he was feeling what I was feeling, "Please. Calm down."

"I can't.." I sobbed once more, "T-The pain.. It's too much."

"She's remembering her vision. The one of the fight." Edward murmured, "She's remembering it vividly." Catching on, Carlisle attempted to take my hands in his, but I pulled them away.

"Leandra, I'm here with you. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Carlisle tried, and I looked into his eyes. I crumbled even more, drawing my knees to my chest in the chair, my arms shielding my head.

"I'm right here." He tried again, kneeling closer to me. I cried harder, burying my hands in my hair, shaking my head in my arms. I was wounded, and my instinct was to pull away, to hide from what was hurting me. I couldn't pull away from my own memories, my own mind no matter how hard I tried. There wasn't any relief to be found, and I needed to get ahold of myself.

"How do I know?" I whimpered, shaking my head slowly, "I saw it. I watched you die, Carlisle, and I can't-I can't take it- Please.." My voice was hardly a squeak, barely managing to make a sound around the emotion in my throat.

"Holy shit.." Emmett whispered from the side.

Over and over, my mind relived it. My mind made me relive the vision, and every emotion tied to it. The shock, and the sudden crushing grief. The fear and helplessness of sitting there alone, watching everything crumble around me just as much as my heart was crumbling inside my chest. The pain of losing the one person that meant everything to me. The fear of not knowing what to do, of having nowhere to turn. The heart-wrenching sense of loss I felt so suddenly, violently tearing into me, crushing me to the snow.

"Leandra," Jasper spoke again, kneeling beside us, "I'm trying to calm you, but you're not letting me. I need you to open yourself. Please. Let me help you."

"Leandra." Alice said firmly, kneeling on the floor beside Jasper, "Look at me."

"I can't take it." I sobbed in return. Alice reached out, gripping my upper arms gently and pulled my arms down. She pulled me off the chair to kneel on the floor in front of her. Reaching up, she took my cheeks between her hands.

"Look at me." I reached up and put my hand on her arm, shaking my head. I gasped for breath, before shattering to pieces again. Not one tear trailed down my cheek, but I ached for them again. I wanted to cry, but sobbing was all I could do.

"I can't take it."

"If you couldn't handle this, you wouldn't have been given this gift." She said firmly but gently, "Now look at me."

"This isn't a gift." I cried, shaking my head.

"I used to feel that way." She said, "I know how you feel. Trust me. I've been where you are. I know what you're feeling right now. The desperate need for the ability to cry, but you can't. You can relieve your pain, and for that, I'm so sorry. You were turned before you had a chance to properly allow yourself to deal with this." Her voice was firm, almost calming in the way she described this, "Your instinct is to push it away, to hide from it behind a wall of anger. A facade of strength that you can't find in yourself. Embrace it, instead. Concentrate not on the vision itself, but what you were able to do with it. Do you remember?"

"Too much." I answered, sobbing harder, "It's too much."

"When you remember what you were able to do with it, you'll find your calm." I cried helplessly, shaking my head again, "It's hurting you because you're pushing it away. It's tearing you apart because you're fighting it. All this time, you've been hiding from this pain, refusing to face it because you were afraid of it being too painful. Too hard to face. Listen to me, Leandra."

"It hurts too much." I whimpered desperately, reaching up and holding onto her other arm as well, "T-The pain.. I can't handle it."

"I agree, it is cruel that you were shown something so horrible, but I believe that warning Carlisle of it was what saved his life that day." She said, "Isn't that right, Edward?"

"That's right." Edward agreed instantly beside me. I opened my eyes, pleading with Alice silently.

"This whole time, all day you've been pushing Carlisle away because you're afraid to lose him again." Jasper commented from the side, his voice firm, "I've known it from the start, and I knew something like this would come. It's okay to feel the way you do, but don't let it ruin you. That's what it's doing the longer you hold onto that anger, that hatred. Not facing your emotions is allowing the anger to eat you alive. It's hurting you more by burying it than it would to just face them, figure them out, and move on from these emotions."

"Just stop." I finally growled, pulling myself away from Alice, "Stop trying to fix me!" My voice rose, and I forced myself to my feet, "Just.. Let me keep this. Let me hold onto this pain for at least the amount of time it takes to kill that bastard!"

It was silent around me, and I knew they saw the determination, heard the rage in my voice, because that's what I felt again. I knew then if I just held onto this pain, it would make me just strong enough to take on Aro.

I could win this fight.

**A/N: Yay! More drama! *kids cheer*  
Again, I apologize this is late. I had it all typed out last night, but I was too tired to go over it again and check for errors. Chapter six is on it's way, guys.** **Never fear. (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Each day that passed, we waited with bated breath.

He was out there somewhere, I knew that for sure. Biding his time, waiting for the right moment. My eyes eventually lost most of their crimson, heading steadily into the gold I was used to seeing in my family's eyes. I was quickly getting to the point where I'd be constantly hunting animals, and still not be satisfied. Being unsatisfied was dangerous to me. It made it a lot easier to distract me.

It was Aro's move now. I could only make sure I was as ready for it when the time came.

I nearly thought he forgot about me, but finally, almost a week later, I was summoned. A note card came in the mail, fully describing in his elegant handwriting what it was he wanted from me.

I was to arrive at exactly midnight that night, and he wanted me in the same field I encountered him in before. Simple enough. The Cullens were allowed to come along, but they couldn't approach for any reason. As soon as someone took one step our direction, all bets were off. It was just to be him and I. Nobody else could do anything but watch, and that applied to the guard as well. The fact that he chose to add that in made me suspicious.

He never mentioned anything about the members of the guard we took out, and again, that made me suspicious.

However, before the fight actually started, he wanted a word with Takoda. He'd done some research on his pack, called the Koyukon pack, and wanted answers. I handed the note card to Carlisle, letting him read it for himself.

"I know better than to trust his word." Carlisle told me and I nodded in agreement.

"You all don't have to be there." I said, "I'd actually prefer it if you weren't."

"We're coming." He said, assuring me, "You're not going there alone."

"You can't do anything if he wins, Carlisle." I reminded him, "He'll win, and that's that. You'll have to let it go."

"The hardest part now will be to convince Takoda to speak with Aro." He murmured, completely ignoring my reminder, "Guaranteed Aro won't settle with having Edward translate."

To our surprise, Takoda was not only willing, but eager to speak with Aro as well. He agreed without hesitation to meet with Aro in his human form. I had a talk with Takoda then, finding out about his pack as much as I could.

Takoda's pack, the Koyukon pack, were the equivalent to a Volturi on the werewolves' side.

I wasn't aware before that the wolves had rules as well. Sometimes, very rarely though, they had to enforce them. Takoda, however, didn't deal the death penalty for everything small infraction. He ruled in understanding, and wasn't unfair in his rulings. The rules included, just like us, keeping their existence a secret from the humans, and while doing so, protect them at all costs from our kind.

I also found out that the Koyukon pack was so much smaller than the Quileute packs because they worked closer with the humans than they did, so they closer resembled normal wolves. It was more dangerous, given the human nature, but that didn't deter them from doing what comes as instinct to them. Protecting them.

What was interesting about the Koyukon pack, was they didn't choose their members based on gifts or abilities. Most of the members were only allowed in if they proved to have the specific gene passed on from the original members. The only way to prove that, was by the color of their fur. There was a reason all of them were white, the color of snow. It proved them to be unified in more than thought. They added members to the pack based on heritage, rather than strength. That, in it's own way, made them stronger.

We left the house early that evening, wanting to prepare along the way.

"When we get there," I said, "And we stop, you all stay together. Got it? Don't leave more than two inches between you and the next person. As tight of a group as you can get, and still effectively fight. Keep Bella away from the front of the group, but you watch each others backs. Just in case. I won't be able to concentrate on what's going on with you guys and stay alive at the same time." I paused, "And when I speak, everybody else shut up. Let me speak. I know Aro."

We arrived, the moonlight bathing the snowy field in almost a glow, and despite how cold it was out here, it didn't effect us. We were the last to arrive this time, they were already waiting for us.

Aro had summoned his entire guard, I could see. No longer messing around. My eyes scanned the sheer amount of others they had behind them, as theirs scanned our numbers as well. Three separate wolf packs, including Takoda's. He stood beside me at the front of the entire group, towering above me in his height and his dark eyes narrowed at the sight of Aro just a few feet from us.

I'd underestimated Takoda before. He reeked of power, but careful cautiousness. He held more leadership, it seemed, than Sam did, and he knew it. Confidence came off of him in waves, but he wasn't arrogant.

"Group." I instructed quietly, looking up at Carlisle and Esme, stepping forward and making sure they closed the gap, "Whatever happens, don't move from this spot. Promise me."

"I can't honestly promise that, Leandra." Esme murmured.

"Nor can I." Carlisle agreed, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Then the only thing I can hope for is that I'm already finished when you all move." I glanced back at the large group behind us, "He even brought Lucas. He's brought everyone. He's not playing around."

"What does Lucas do?" Alice asked quietly.

"Lucas is a bit like Jane." I explained just as quietly, "Except he can influence any sensation known to exist. Not just pain. If he wanted to, he could tickle you to incapacitation. He can make anyone dizzy, or tired. Exhausted. It's not the emotion, however, it's the actual experience. He could mimic the pain of being turned. It's all in the mind, however, and he has to touch you. Just in case, keep your shield up, Bella. For the entire time." She nodded and I took another breath, turning. Before I could walk away, Carlisle's hand closed on my upper arm again, pulling me back to him. Wrapping his arms around me for the second time since I'd been back, this time I didn't hesitate. I returned the hug just as tightly.

I couldn't stay, however much I wanted to. I eventually pulled back, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be back." I said, "Wait here." He seemed to appreciate my attempt at easing them, and again, I turned.

The packs surrounded our group on either side, Takoda's pack flowing up from the back, and around the smaller packs, nearly blending in with the snow.

It was silent as both Takoda and I stepped forward. Side by side, but keeping careful distance from each other. He had two of his betas beside him, probably for protection.

I let him step forward further than myself. Standing back with my hands behind my back. My fingers the only things giving away my nervousness, as they played with the chains around my wrists.

"Takoda." Aro spoke, and I jumped a little, not expecting that, "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I wish I was able to extend the same greeting, Aro." Takoda replied, watching as he slowly stepped forward as well. It felt so strange to see the two of them in such close proximity without the entire world blowing up.

"I've only asked you here to request something of you." Aro said politely, "I want your word that whatever happens here tonight will not effect any future correspondence we have. If any."

"Oh, of course not." Takoda said, "We'll dislike you just the same as we do now."

"Wonderful." Aro smiled a little, "And one more matter at hand." He paused, "The small matter of my lost guard members."

"I apologize for that." Takoda replied coolly, "It was a matter of our safety."

"I will demand payment, Takoda. Make no mistake." Aro told him, "But another time. There is another matter I must address tonight." His eyes shifted passed Takoda, and landed on me. His hand came up and gestured that I move forward.

"Ego non morietur solus." I whispered to myself. Listening to the silence around me, I slowly stepped forward, and as I neared, Takoda took a few steps back. Not turning his back on Aro, which I couldn't blame him.

"Good luck, Leandra." Takoda murmured as we passed each other.

"Thank you." I replied, finally coming to a stop. I left myself enough distance between him and I to have a decent reaction time.

"Before we begin." He said, smirking a little at me, "I want to be sure you agree to the terms I've set."

"I do." I said, hesitantly, "But I have one more condition of my own." Aro waited, listening, "I want to make sure that no matter what, my family will be left alone. This isn't their fault. I chose to leave Volterra that night."

"Alright." Aro said condescendingly, "I agree."

"And no retaliation of any kind." I clarified, "Is that completely understood?"

"I agree to that as well." He replied.

"I want agreement from your guard, Aro." I narrowed my eyes, "After all, they're the ones that are going to be upset when I kill you."

He chuckled, finding what I said amusing as he looked back at them.

At all of their nods, and murmurs of agreement, I felt a little better.

"Now your group." Aro gestured to them.

"They already agreed." I countered, "And besides. They're not as dishonest as your side seems to be."

"Regardless." He said firmly, amusement gone. I sighed, and looked back at them and nodded. With a grumble, the wolves agreed. Aro was satisfied with that, not even worrying about my family, "Thank you. Now, my dear, I'd like a quick, private word." He started forward slowly, and I kept my eyes on him as he neared. Every instinct told me to move away, but I didn't. I was cautious, watching him approach. He stopped right in front of me, and I looked up at him, meeting my eyes.

"Whatever happens here tonight," His voice was hushed, hardly a whisper as he spoke to me, "I want you to know that I have never lost faith in you, Leandra." I blinked in surprise, "You're, no doubt, about to fight bravely, and I commend you for that. Best of luck to you, dear. I do believe you're going to need it." With that, he reached up, grabbing a light hold of my hair with his fingers and pulled me closer, "Let it begin." He whispered, and pressed a small, lingering kiss to my cheek near my lips. I was surprised at first, but quickly shook that off, jumping back with a growl at his chuckle.

He was trying to mess with my head. I saw that immediately. He was trying to provoke me into reacting without thinking. I had to admit I was dangerously close to doing so, baring my teeth his direction. I could feel all the gazes on the two of us, but I couldn't allow myself to concentrate on that. With that kiss, the fight had begun. He stepped to the side, slowly, carefully. I countered each of his movements with ones of my own, keeping my eyes fixed on him.

We circled for a moment, neither one wanting to make the first move.

"You challenged me, my dear." He chuckled finally, "I'm waiting."

I took a deep breath, calming myself before rushing forward with a growl. Too quickly for me to follow, I was grabbed by the arm and swung to a stop. My arm twisted painfully behind me, I let out a growling snarl. His other hand knotted in my hair, pulling my head back, and I began to panic at first, until he shoved me away, and I stumbled a bit.

"Try again." He chuckled. This was rare. Very rare. I should have lost already.

I had to think, though. He was giving me another chance, and I couldn't blow it. He was quick. What advantages did I have over him? I stood back up, looking over at him. I was small, hard to get a good hold on. If I could stay out of reach of his hands, I could do this.

I charged forward again with another growl, ducking under his hands this time as he reached forward to grab me. When the opportunity arose, I jumped up and kicked him as hard as I could in the chest, sending him back several feet. I landed on my back in the snow, but before I could stand back up, he was back at me. Pinning me on my back, his hands circled my neck. Bringing my legs up, I wrapped them as far around his shoulders as I could and pulled down, bending him off of me. We wrestled in the snow, fighting for the upper hand. The fact that I was still alive gave me confidence, but I knew better than to count on that lasting.

I shoved to my hands and knees, ready to jump to my feet, when his hand pressed on the back of my neck, my arms collapsing under me and my knees still firmly under me. I grunted, and foolishly, I began to panic.

"I won't kill you." He growled down at me, "But what life you're headed for, my dear, is far worse than death, I assure you. If you stay here, you will suffer much worse than if you choose to stand beside me." He glanced to the side, toward my family as I reached up, trying to loosen his hand.

"Poor little thing. I have a soft spot for you, you know. So weak, and fragile. Always have been and always will be.." That caused a loud growl to rumble from the family.

"Get off of me!" I snarled up at him, and he chuckled. I thought hard, fighting the panic in my stomach, "Stay there! Stand your ground!" I growled, turning my eyes to Carlisle, "_Don't_ let him egg you on. You move from that spot, we're all dead.."

Without warning, I brought my hand back, knocking Aro square in the face. He released me, and I shoved myself up, throwing myself at him before he was prepared. I swung around, perching myself on his shoulders, and my arm wrapped around his neck. I didn't pull, waiting and panting my growls. Again, too quickly for me to follow, his hand came up and wrapped itself in my hair, yanking me backwards off of him. Still holding me by my hair, I was doubled over in pain as he walked me closer to Carlisle and he looked him straight in the eye from quite a few feet away.

"Leandra is my property." Aro growled, "You cannot take her from me without consequences."

"It was my choice to leave, Aro." I growled up at him, "Not his."

Aro growled and pulled me around, forcing me to my knees in front of him, "Any last words for your family, Leandra?" I hissed, glaring up at him.

I grunted as his hand made contact with my face quite roughly, my head turning with the force of it. I growled, struggling briefly.

"Still nothing?" Aro asked, chuckling, "They must not like you very much." Carlisle growled behind me, Esme joining in.

"Just as well, I suppose." He said, chuckling.

He kneeled down beside me, yanking my head back by my hair and softly placing his hand over my neck. I looked over at Carlisle, pleading with my eyes that he stay there. Squeezing my eyes shut in disgust as he sighed beside me, caressing my neck gently. He was toying with me now. He knew I'd already lost, but I hadn't given up yet. I was trying to fight through my panic. My teeth clenched.

"Such a shame." He murmured, his hand traveling lower, down my neck and his fingers gently slipped under the collar of my shirt. Running along my collarbone, "Maybe I could spare you." He said softly, "You are good for one purpose, at least. So entertaining." I flinched as I felt his teeth make contact with my skin. I twisted a bit in his hand, and he chuckled, pulling back and hissing an intake of breath.

"Don't touch me." I growled his way. He laughed, shaking his head.

"My, Leandra." He chuckled, "I thought for sure you'd know by now. Your gift was made for mine. I don't want to kill you. Your defiance is proving to be.. Hindering, but also such sport." His voice was quiet, not even threatening, "I will give you another chance, Leandra. Neither side will retaliate, and it's your decision to make." His voice firmed up, became darker, "Stop this foolishness, and join me, or die where you kneel." He paused as I growled, cutting off in a whimper as he jerked me sharply by my hair, "I don't like hurting you, Leandra, so choose quickly. You deserve better." I glanced to the side, at my family's livid expressions.

"You're right." I finally muttered between clenched teeth, "I do deserve better." I felt his hand loosen just enough in my hair, thinking I was giving in, "I deserve a lot better than the likes of you." I dropped down quickly, twisting from his hand and rolling away. Darting to my feet in one fluid movement, I rounded, landing my foot upside his head. He fell to the side, and before he got back up fully, I was across the clearing, growling quietly. My back to the guard as I faced him.

Aro stood, the look in his eyes both amused and irritated at the same time.

"Perhaps this will even the match a little." I jumped as I was tackled suddenly from behind. Pinned on my back by someone much bigger than myself, and a hand pressed over my forehead. After a few seconds, he allowed me to buck him off, but I couldn't stand. I tried to, several times, but I couldn't make it up off the snow.

"Hey." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, shut up." I growled back at him, closing my eyes and shaking my head. The one that had been on me was Lucas, his hand over my forehead was him applying his gift. I couldn't focus, I couldn't concentrate. My head spun violently, knowing exactly what he'd put on me. It was comparable to a human spinning around quickly, but a hundred times stronger.

I attempted to stand again with a growl, stumbling sideways and falling back to the snow.

"Let's see your reflexes now, Leandra." Aro growled my way, slowly circling me. I pulled myself to my hands and knees, before falling over again. My head was spinning violently, and I had nearly zero energy. I couldn't focus on one thing, and had to close my eyes and attempt to regain my balance.

"What did you do to her?" Esme demanded, and Aro chuckled darkly. I struggled in the snow, attempting to keep myself facing him.

"I merely.." Aro considered, "Slowed her down a bit."

"She can't even stand up!" She growled in reply, and I hated hearing that tone in her voice.

"Yes." Aro said cheerfully, "As you can see, Lucas' gift is effectively debilitating."

Aro slowly closed in, and I knew I was about to lose this fight. I couldn't defend myself like this. Aro reached down and gripped my neck, lifting me from the snow.

"That wasn't fair." I hissed down at him, "You agreed to no gifts." I struggled weakly, kicking in his hand.

"Be that as it may-"

"Coward." I interrupted, baring my teeth, "Fight bravely for once, instead of hiding behind other's gifts. I dare you."

"I'm afraid you are currently impaired. You cannot effectively fight. So one of your family will have to take your place." He chuckled.

"By your own doing!" I snarled, and he dropped me. I collapsed back down to the snow, unable to truly move. I crawled, leaning sideways the entire way to the group, eventually falling over at their feet.

Carlisle and Esme both kneeled, the others keeping guard.

"I can't fight." I whispered, holding my hand to my head, "I can't." I shook my head, trying to shake it off.

"My shield isn't working for her." Bella growled from the middle.

"It won't." I answered, my voice weak, "Once it's there, he can't even remove it. I'm like this for at least three days."

"Someone has to go out there instead." Emmett murmured. And I shook my head.

"No." I said, struggling to stay sitting up, "No. I'll go back over there, and offer my surrender, in exchange for them sparing your lives."

"Not a chance." Emmett replied, "I'll go out there."

"No, you won't." I growled down to the snow, squeezing my eyes shut, "You don't know Aro's fighting style like I do."

"But I do." Carlisle murmured beside me.

"No." I growled louder, lifting my head slowly and attempting to meet his eyes, "The whole goddamn point of me volunteering to fight Aro myself was to keep you from fighting him. I'm not about to let a little bit of dizziness stop me." I forced myself to my feet, before stumbling to the side. I shook my head, looking dizzily up at Aro before shoving myself back to my feet.

"You're serious?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"No, she's not." Carlisle growled, stepping forward and pulling me back.

"Carlisle, just stop!" I snarled his way, complete with bared teeth, and he seemed to freeze. Everything had, "I can handle this." He released me and I looked back to Aro, "I'm serious. Even with how impaired I am, I can still take you on." Aro laughed, but I gave a grisly snarl, shutting him up, "You trained me, Aro. I know this like the back of my hand." Before I could react, Aro was striding straight for me.

I yelped when I was suddenly thrown backwards, landing several feet back behind the group, clawing back to my feet a few times. I waited only a second, seeing who it was that had taken my place.

"Carlisle." I growled loudly, and charged forward. Somehow able to focus in the blinding dizziness. Carlisle stood fighting him instead, and was about to lose. I sped up, crashing into Aro with all that I was, knocking him back before spinning and pushing Carlisle back to the group. Aro was back, and wrapped his arm around my neck, his hand on my head. I brought my hands up, pulling at his arm as hard as I could.

I fell to my knees, and he followed, both of us straining. I fell forward onto my stomach, and he lay over top of me, his significantly bigger body over mine. I growled louder, pulling as hard as I could. He was just as strong as me, and I knew I'd have little to no chance at this. I wasn't winning this, only holding him back from winning. If I made one wrong move, if I lost my strength for one second, this would be over. We struggled, writhing against each other in the snow. His body nearly crushing mine under him.

"Come on, shorty!" Emmett growled, and I knew he was dying to help me.

"Stay there!" I snarled at them through clenched teeth. I growled, pulling harder at Aro's arm as he growled behind me. He shook me a little, loosening my grip a bit.

"No." I growled louder, writhing under him, fixing my grip on his arm. Without warning, he jumped up, pulling me with him. I spared one arm, bringing it hard back at him.

I'd budged his arm just enough, and ducked out from under it. Dodging his grabs for me, I was surprised to feel that it was adrenaline that sped me up. I'd never fought this intensely before, and this was new to me.

Aro was getting frustrated, and that was my advantage. He left himself open. Slamming my foot against the side of his head once again, he flew back several feet. I kneeled, taking a break against the dizziness.

"Come on." I growled to myself, shaking my head.

My reprieve didn't last long however as he came striding for me again. I struggled to my feet again, running forward to meet him. This time, he managed to gain the upper hand. Lifting me by my neck and slamming me down onto the ground. I rolled a little with the force of it, and it took me awhile to recover. Time I couldn't afford to use.

He was suddenly there again, straddling my chest. My legs immediately came up, pulling him backwards off of me. I rolled with him, twisting him until he was on his knees in front of me. I wrapped my arm around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair, and yanking his head back. He froze under me, both hands up in what looked like surrender.

"I want you," I panted my growls between each word, "To leave us be." Why I was giving him a chance to live, I really wasn't sure. I curled my lip in disgust, glaring dizzily down at him.

"I understand." Aro growled quietly, "Have you grown soft, Leandra?" He chuckled to me.

"I haven't." I replied, "I merely want to deserve a second chance. I'm letting go of my quest for revenge, Aro. You should feel lucky that I want to be a better person than you." Slowly, I released him. Jumping back and falling over, struggling to right myself and keep my eyes on him as he stood.

"I must admit," He said, turning slowly to look at me, "You're a formidable opponent."

"Thank you." I replied, keeping my eyes on him as straight as I could.

"Alright." He murmured with a smirk, "As a token of my gratitude, I'm going to give you a gift." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Bring him out, Thomas." I smelled it long before Thomas strode forward from the trees, my eyes widened in horror, and I scurried backwards, and Esme stepped forward, kneeling instantly beside me to show she wasn't a threat to anyone. She pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around me as Thomas neared with the struggling human man in his hands.

An instinctive hiss rose in my throat, my teeth baring at the scent of blood so close. The pull was intense, the pain was immense. I shook with the effort, but couldn't hold back the snarl that tore from me once a small cut was placed into the man's arm. His shout of pain rang heavily in my mind, triggering my instinct to hunt, to kill him. Just feet from me was what I was meant to hunt.

I breathed deeply, pulling in Esme's scent as much as I could. I caught the scent of the blood spilled just feet from me. I clenched my eyes tight, shaking violently as a snarl of pain and bloodlust ripped through me. The pain was nearly that of being turned. I snarled again, nearly resisting Esme, to throw myself at the human. It was consuming, and I knew the solution, but I couldn't let myself.

I clearly understood now what was going through Jasper's mind that day. The day of Bella's birthday party so long ago. I understood his reaction and I writhed, struggling so hard to stay in control.

I tried once, before Carlisle caught me, suddenly beside me as well and pulling me back to him.

"I can't do this." I growled, clinging to him tightly, "I can't.."

"You can." Carlisle whispered quickly to me, "You're stronger than this."

"I'm not.." I snarled, "He's just right there! They're going to kill him anyway, what's the harm?"

I arched in Carlisle's arms, crying out with the pain. I clawed at the ground, pulling myself away from him. He pounced, pinning me to the ground on my stomach. My hands stretched out in front of me, thrashing under him. Clawing at the snowy ground with a deep growl.

"Aro, this is cruel." Esme hissed beside us, "Cruel, even for you." I listened to him come closer, quietly chuckling as he kneeled beside where I lay restrained.

"You shouldn't have to fight this." Aro murmured, reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear. I panted my growls now, my suddenly solid black eyes fixed on the human, who was clearly frightened at the scene in front of him, "It's wrong to fight it. If you were to join me, you wouldn't have to. You'd have all of the human blood you need, or could ever want. Can you smell his fear, Leandra?"

Slowly, I nodded, listening to his terrified heartbeat.

"Look around, Leandra." Aro whispered quietly to me, "I'm trying to help you. Carlisle is holding you back from something you so desperately need. Tell me. Who is kinder to you?" His voice was soft, almost hypnotizing in my ear, nearly infecting each one of my bloodthirsty thoughts, "You know what to do, Leandra. I know what you need." I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head. My writhes started up again, and it was harder for Carlisle to hold me back. If anyone else came forward, that would be it. I was surprised Aro let Carlisle and Esme forward.

"You can do this." Carlisle growled into my ear.

"I _want_ him!" I snarled, shaking my head, "It hurts so much!"

"I know, Leandra." He growled, "I know, but you _can _resist. I know you can. Fight it."

"If you were to join me, Leandra, you would never have to." Aro countered, making me whimper in confusion, "You would be satisfied for the rest of eternity. In more ways than one, I promise you. Think about it. All of the anger you felt, Leandra, is in your nature. You were born to be beside me. Let me provide everything you ever need again. You're not made for Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle. You don't belong in the forest hunting deer. You belong with me, hunting humans."

I snarled, twisting around under Carlisle. I reached my hand out, clawing at the ground in frustration once more.

"Fight it, Leandra." Carlisle hissed, digging his fingers into the ground to restrain me. I panted, growling deeply. I trembled under him, trying to pull myself away from the bloodlust, the rage. Another slice was added into the human's arm, spilling his blood to the snow. Both groups hissed this time, and I caught the scent. So much stronger than in was before.

"Do it, Leandra." Aro growled heatedly, "I know you want to. I know crave to." His hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear again, this time letting his fingers trail down my jaw bone, and stroke my cheek, "Give in to your nature."

I froze under Carlisle, and stared at the human, my black eyes wide. Each panting breath I took in was a hiss, leaving me in a growl. I bared my teeth, shoving Carlisle off of me with a snarl.

**A/N: One heck of a cliffy! I like this one. It's intense. :D I decided to move things along in this chapter, only because it seemed to be taking awhile. Approve? Disapprove? I'd love to know.  
Btw, "Ego non morietur solus" translates to "I shall not die alone".. Thought I'd point that out.  
As always, thank you to who reviewed, and I hope you all enjoyed this one. Chapter seven will be along soon. (:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I raced across the snow faster than I ever had before. I'd never been without human blood for so long. I didn't know what it meant to be this crazed, or this desperate for it. Being without human blood for so long, I was surprised I was able to concentrate on anything but the pain. The overwhelming need for it. I was surprised I could see passed the blinding need for his blood.

But I did.

I met the humans eyes as the very last possible second, sliding quickly to a stop the moment his eyes met mine. His dark brown eyes meeting mine fearfully, I recognized him. The moment I paid close enough attention to him, and his eyes, I knew this human.

He was much older than I remembered him being, around nineteen years old. I froze, unable to move. If I moved, I'd kill him. Something I really didn't want. I held my breath, growling in frustration. Clenching my teeth tight and shaking my head.

I reached out and yanked him from Thomas' hand, and swiftly pounced on Thomas, attacking him ferociously. Ripping into him with all that I was, not at all satisfied when I ended his existence quickly.

"Aro!" I snarled, spinning dizzily, "You unimaginable bastard!"

The human, too frightened to move, fell to the snow and half crawled backwards. Attempting to escape. Reaching down, I pulled him up by his arm again and walked him across the snow, back toward my family. He was quite a bit taller than me, his brown hair longer, nearly reaching his cheek. By the looks on my family's faces, I knew they recognized him as well. I shoved him forward, and he gave a yelp of surprise. The wolves managed to catch him, instantly surrounding him in their protective ranks.

"Leandra." Aro chuckled, "You know it's wrong to fight what you are."

"You chose the wrong human to taunt me with, Aro." I growled determinedly, "You chose the wrong immortal to piss off. I admit, that probably would have worked had it been any other human. You made the wrong choice, Aro."

I knew then that our fight would continue. We'd continue until one of us was gone, and it wasn't going to be me. My eyes stayed black, and I was now even more determined.

"I'd be worried, Aro." Emmett chuckled from behind us, "I've seen that look on her face before."

"You threaten me, you threaten my family, you threaten my best friend.." I growled, my voice quiet, "You threaten every single coven, and every individual immortal just by being alive. Tell me why I should let you live.."

"Leandra, you are glorious." He commented, awestruck, "No attempts I make to ruin you have worked tonight." I noticed Jane's eyes shifted to me, and I did feel a slight pain along my body, but I paid absolutely no attention to it. I only growled, a low and threatening sound that even wanted to throw me off for a moment. Bella had expanded her shield, including me inside it.

Tension rolled through me, wanting so badly to rip into him. The monster had come back, triple fold in strength. The same monster I met the day I was turned, was back, and it didn't want blood, it didn't want destruction. It wanted death. It wanted Aro's head in my hands. Its eyes were only on Aro, and losing to him was unacceptable.

"Jane." Aro corrected, "That's enough. We will not fight tonight."

"Oh, no you don't." I snarled, "You're not getting out of this that easily, Aro. I refuse to accept your truce, and I demand that you stand." He turned his surprised eyes to me as I stood straighter, glaring in his direction, "I'm still challenging you, Aro, and I'm not backing down. If you run away, you lose every fucking shred of respect all of your guard has for you." I grinned heatedly as they all hesitantly agreed with me, "You're stuck. I want your life, and I'm going to take it from you. Tonight."

"Leandra, you don't know what you're asking for-"

"I understand perfectly what I'm asking for." I replied, "We're finishing this. I'm ending your reign. Hell, I could run the Volturi better than you. I think it's about time Caius has a turn, don't you? You're not fit to lead anymore, Aro." I could see I'd pissed him off. Only his eyes gave away his anger, though. The rest of him stayed as still as a stone.

I stepped closer, "Give up, Aro." I growled, "Admit defeat, and leave. Or die where you stand!"

He was quiet for a moment, before he finally chuckled darkly. Grinning at me the same way he grinned at me in that vision. Just after taking Carlisle from me, his grin to me sent a wave of unease through me.

"Be on your toes, guys." I growled back to my family, "Just in case."

"You know that as soon as you harm me in any way, this has no hope of ending peacefully."

"Our agreement is void, Aro." I glanced back at Takoda's angry voice as he stepped forward, "You've brought a human into this arguement, purposefully placing him into harms way. We will fight alongside Leandra." This clearly surprised Aro and a lot of the guard, "You will not win."

"No." I said quietly to Takoda, "I just need you to protect my family. Please." He studied my face, before nodding slowly.

"As you wish." He said, "Leandra, take him down." I grinned, and he returned it.

I stepped forward, threatening Aro in every careful step.

"What are you going to do, Aro?" I asked, glaring heatedly his way, "Admit defeat, or die? It's entirely your choice."

I watched him slowly nod, seeming to bow a bit to me, before turning and starting to walk away. At first I thought he was leaving, until he was suddenly pouncing on me. He'd actually taken me off guard, slamming us both to the snow. I growled, flinging him off of me and stood, only to receive a rough backhand to the cheek. I shook that off as he was back, unrelenting in his attack. Tackling me once more to the snow. He was overwhelming me, trying to make me lose my concentration. I knew this tactic, not giving me a chance to get my bearings back.

I gave a snarl, rolling both of us over. He pinned me on my back again, too high up my chest for my legs to reach him. Both of his hands around my neck, and I struggled with him, pulling at his hands. Keeping them from applying just the amount of pressure needed to end this fight. I pulled his hands away just enough, and I turned my head just enough to sink my teeth into his wrist, tearing violently. He gave a snarl of pain, his hand falling free, uselessly to the snow.

He climbed off of me, his teeth bared in pain. I followed him, persisting dangerously. He swiped at me with his intact hand, and I ducked them easily.

I grunted, falling to my knees at the feel of Jane's gift rolling over me. I couldn't shake it, but I needed to. I forced myself to my feet, before dropping back down again. The pain, however, only seemed to make me stronger.

Aro stalked toward me again, landing a kick to my chin, sending me to my back again. He kneeled over me again, ready to end this. He reached for me and through the blinding pain, I snapped with a loud snarl, catching his other wrist in my teeth. I didn't tear this time. Not right away. I held it as I forced myself to struggle out from under him and stand. Gripping his elbow tight in my hand. I tore off his other hand easily, my teeth bared dangerously.

I was done playing around.

With blinding speed, I kept hold of his elbow and jumped over him, pulling it back over his shoulder. I kicked forward, landing my boot in the center of his back and knocking him back down. His arm, however, stayed with me, followed by another snarl of pain from him. That didn't last as long as I wanted it to.

I dropped down, my knee on his neck.

Suddenly, all the pain he'd caused me flew through my mind, reminding me why I was the way I was. Why I craved his death more than that human's blood. The vision I had of him taking Carlisle from me. The entire vision played in my head in less than ten seconds. The pain, the shattering of my heart. The feeling of not knowing where to turn, or where to go anymore. The pure heartbreak, and the way I cried until I couldn't breathe. The tremendous sense of loss, and feeling so completely alone. Frightened, confused. Torn apart, dying inside as I looked around the bright clearing. It all came to me again, remembering clearly scrambling through the snow, searching for just one place of safety.

The uncertainty, taking my security. Taking me from my family, holding me hostage for years. The pain of him telling me none of them made it. Handing me Carlisle's ring, and what I pictured afterwards. Holding onto that ring, keeping it as my only reminder as the memories slowly faded, losing them so quickly, shying away from those memories as they caused me great pain. Continuing to lie to me for eight solid years, forcing me to comply, to give in.

The fear he caused my entire family. Filling me with such hate, such anger. It was his fault I was the way I was, it was his fault I had to change who I was the night of the vision, and it was his fault I was immortal. Everything painful about my life as an immortal, and my last memories as a human was his fault.

I hated him so much in those final few seconds, hated who I'd become, and I hated what he'd done to my life.

"You will never.." I snarled down at him with a quiet sob of pain, meeting his eyes, "Threaten my family again."

My hand balled, clenching into a fist almost as tightly as my teeth were clenched. I swung, my hand slammed under his chin, and I pressed as quickly as I could with a loud growl. Satisfied when his head and neck seperated, and his struggling stopped.

As soon as his struggling stopped, so did the pain Jane had on me. It was still at first, nobody moving. Nothing but a breeze fluttering through the field. I looked to the guard, threatening them with my eyes, my hand still bunched in Aro's cloak. They all watched me with unclear expressions in their eyes.

"I have no quarrel with you all." I growled, "I don't want to fight you all, but make no mistake, I will." Jane stepped forward, but to my surprise, Caius held his hand up.

"No." Caius said, "There is clearly a victor here." He was eager for his chance at running the Volturi, "More fighting would be going against our word." Caius' eyes stared into my own, shifting now and then to the wolves behind me, "Congratulations on your victory, Leandra." With that, he gestured to the guard and everyone turned, suddenly gone. I forced myself dizzily to my feet, somehow able to stand somewhat steady now.

I'm sure it was more of the fact that Aro couldn't even win a fight against me, despite how distracted I was, them losing their respect for him. I watched them leave, continuing to pant.

I panted in my anger, glaring down at Aro's still body, "Don't touch me again." I growled, my teeth bared, "Enough hate."

Though I definitely felt satisfied, some part of me mourned over this. Not because I cared in the slightest for Aro, but because of the status he'd had. One of the oldest living vampires, one of the most powerful immortals in existence. When I thought of Aro, I remembered the unending hours seated on the marble floor beside his chair as a human. Most often, I'd sleep there as they waited for some sort of business they needed to take care of, reading or biding their time. All I had strived for these last eight years, the burden I'd forced upon myself, was gone. I'd done what I needed to do.

It was time to let go of that part of me, and move on to rebuilding myself.

"Who's got a lighter?" I finally asked in a growl. I held my hand up, not looking to whoever handed it to me. It was only a pack of matches, but it'd do. I pulled one out, striking it on the pack and tossed it onto him without hesitation. Burning the past me, and all the hatred buried in this one person.

I watched the flames for a moment before looking up.

"Revenge for a vision that never came true is somehow just as satisfying." I murmured, turning and meeting Carlisle's eyes, "You'll be okay now."

"Leandra, do you realize what you just did?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Emmett, I'm going to ask you again." I growled, still worked up over the struggle, "What do you know about the Volturi in general? Their guard is their life. Without their guard, they're tough, yes, but nowhere near worthy of the amount of fear as the Volturi as a whole gets."

I paused for a quiet hiss, clenching my teeth when the wind shifted and I smelled the still steadily bleeding human.

"You need to hunt." Carlisle suddenly stepped forward, "Esme will take you." He looked back at Takoda briefly, "Take him to our home. I'll help him there." Takoda nodded his big wolfy head and turned.

"Carlisle." I murmured, "Don't let him leave. I want a chance to apologize to him."

"He's not going anywhere at first." Carlisle replied, "Not with gashes like the ones he has. Just make sure you're under control before returning." I nodded, letting him know I understood.

I started off, surprised as Jacob's pack followed Esme and I for protection. I got my hunting done in record time, swallowing as much deer blood as I could hold. There was a couple of wolves in the area, but I left them alone. Holding a higher regard for them suddenly.

I raced home, sure I could handle being around him now. I had to see him. This human was one I never thought I'd see again. I had no doubts that Aro chose this human on purpose, trying to make me hate myself for the rest of eternity. Trying to make me direct the anger that I felt toward him toward myself instead. It almost worked.

I stopped outside the office door, listening to Carlisle talk to him. Explaining what had happened in the field, his voice calming. Probably trying to ease his nervousness. It almost started to work until I stepped into the room. He jumped up, fear in every single one of his features as he backed away.

"Easy." I said quietly, meeting his eyes, "It's okay now. I've hunted."

His eyes scanned my face, wide and frightened. It was obvious he didn't know what to say to me, but also obvious he knew about us now.

"I wasn't finished, Andrew." Carlisle reminded him quietly, "Please. Sit back down."

"She's not going to.. Eat me, is she?" His voice was deeper than I remembered, stronger.

"No." I answered, "I won't." I looked down in shame, "I just want to talk." Slowly, he sat back down, glancing to me as I slowly stepped closer. I finally stopped beside Carlisle, meeting Andrew's eyes. Holding my breath, just in case.

"What happened to you?" Andrew asked, taking in my appearance, "You still look sixteen." I smiled a little, looking down at Carlisle who glanced at me.

"I'm actually fifteen." I replied, "And I.. Always will be." Carlisle reached up, handing me a clean, bleach-soaked cloth. I held it close to my nose before taking a breath. Taking in only the scent of bleach, thankfully.

"Carlisle says you're.. Not human anymore. I can see that's true, but.." He shook his head, "Damn, Leandra. I never thought I'd see you again. Especially not like this."

"I know." I said, smiling a little, "It's great to see you again, Andrew."

"Same." He said, laughing tightly, "Although, you still scare the shit out of me."

"I don't blame you." I said, shrugging and looking down, "My behavior was atrocious."

"Carlisle said it wasn't in your control." He continued, "Is that true?"

"That's absolutely true." I replied, "Carlisle wouldn't lie to you."

"I know." Andrew said, smiling a little, "I remember." I watched Carlisle clean the stitched up area of his arm, fitting a piece of gauze over it, "Man, this is such a trip." He said, looking back up at me, "I can't get over how.. Much, but how little you've changed. The last time I saw you.. You were barely eleven." He trailed off, shaking his head, "I'm still sorry about that. About what I did. I was such a stupid kid back then, I don't even know what the hell was going through my head."

"We both were." I answered quietly.

"You should be my age." He said, standing once Carlisle was done, "You're still a kid."

"Thanks." I laughed a little, "That's only a little insulting."

"Sorry." He chuckled, "Man, I just can't seem to stay out of trouble with you, can I?"

"Obviously not." I replied, shaking my head.

"Hey, I've really got to get home. Uhm.. Think we can see each other again?" He asked giving me a smile.

"I-I.. " I was speechless for once. Of everyone I've known in this life, not one had ever been able to shut me up, "I'm not sure if that's.. Possible right away."

"Right." He laughed, "The vampire thing. I got you. Just don't forget about me again. Some of us do still get older." His nonchalance about this entire situation threw me off. It surprised me, and I glanced to Carlisle who seemed to be concerned about it as well, "Think it's safe to go home? Or will I be nabbed off the street again?"

"I'll give you a ride." Carlisle offered, standing.

"Cool." He said, nodding and looking back to me with a small smile, "I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too." I admitted, smiling a little in return.

We held each others gaze for a few seconds, and I swear I saw a few tears in his eyes before he chuckled, shaking his head and looking down. He turned, heading for the door. Carlisle went to follow him, but I caught his arm.

"Carlisle." I requested, and he looked down to me, "Make sure he understands. Completely. And take Emmett with you. I don't trust their choice to just leave." He nodded, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm proud of you." He murmured quietly down to me, "So incredibly proud of you." I smiled a little, closing my eyes, "For your bravery, and your control. For stopping yourself, and making the choice you did tonight. I know it wasn't easy for you. Stopping yourself, or killing Aro. You tried to leave him intact. I saw that you made an honest effort, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you for that."

"Thanks, dad." I replied, returning the hug tightly, "That really means a lot to me."

I sighed heavily, watching as they left the room before turning to Esme and hugging her as well. She returned it with a quiet laugh, holding me tight.

"You really were amazing tonight, Leandra." She told me.

"I agree." I looked back at Jasper's voice in the doorway, Alice smiling at me from beside him.

"Oh god." I laughed, "We're not going to get sappy, are we? I lived. End of story." I walked from the room, Esme beside me. Heading downstairs, I smiled at Jacob and Sam by the door as they looked to me, "Hey guys."

"Leandra, I just want to say.." Jacob paused, "That well.. That was a-freaking-mazing."

I sighed, rolling my eyes with a small laugh, "It was nothing."

"It was not nothing." Rose argued, "Leandra, you fought through Jane's gift. That's never been done before. None of us could have taken Aro on alone. At least not without losing."

"I'm sure that's a lie." I replied, "I trained with you guys. There were times when I had trouble."

"Okay, I should say that none of us would have even attempted to take him on alone." She corrected herself, "But you did. Without hesitation."

"Not without hesitation." I shook my head, "It really wasn't easy choosing to do that. Guys, I really don't feel like I did anything tonight. I should have lost that fight. Several times."

"I'm glad you didn't." Alice murmured, hugging me to her, "Now we have you forever." I laughed a little looking to Rose.

"Now I understand what that means." I told her and she laughed quietly. Knowing what conversation I was referring to.

Carlisle and Emmett returned a little later, letting me know that there was no sign of the Volturi around his house, which was a relief. Another relief was the fact that he swore never to tell anyone about what he saw, or learned tonight. It was stressed how important it was to stay quiet, and he understood.

Maybe I'd get to see him again one day. When I had a lot more control over myself. I wouldn't push it though. If I saw him again, that'd be nice, but if I didn't, then I didn't. I wouldn't chase after him. I found myself smiling just thinking about him.

Boy, I had to admit, he'd sure grown up handsomely. Easy model material. He wasn't exactly muscular, but he definitely had an athletic build, and tall. Easily almost six foot.

I spent the rest of the night outside on the porch, unwinding from the fight. Leaning on the railing and looking over the dark yard. Really reflecting now. I could almost feel things beginning to settle down inside, easing more into their normal routine with just a hint of how good they felt now. Emmett and Jasper were telling crude jokes to each other, and a few of them I even cracked a smile at. Carlisle, Edward and Esme were all looking over potential homes north of here with input from Rosalie.

It was still too soon to move back here, but Jake still wanted Bella close enough to visit with him and Ness. Same with Charlie, and that was just fine with me. I didn't care where we ended up, as long as I got to stay this time.

Looking over my wrists, I considered leaving my wrist chains off, and working on my gift a little more now that the other half of my gift was erased from existence, but I chose not to. I wanted things back to normal, and taking them off didn't seem like the right way to go. Not so soon.

I wondered who I'd become now, but I didn't put much thought behind that. My quest for revenge had been taken care of a little over a week, ending eight years of hatred, pure animalistic anger. With those two things gone, I had room to grow as a person. Who would I become now? I didn't care, as long as I became someone I could be proud of being. I didn't care as long as Carlisle and Esme could be proud of who I was. I promised I would try, but I wouldn't pretend to be anyone I wasn't.

I turned at Alice calling me from the door. A small smile on her face as she gestured I come inside. I smiled as I realized why. I watched as Edward crossed the room, sitting at his piano. I remembered easily how much I used to love listening to him play.

He sat down, and I perched myself on the armrest of the chair.

"No, Leandra." Edward chuckled, looking to me, "Sit here with me. I want to teach you." I laughed a little, shaking my head a little in doubt.

"I doubt I'm coordinated enough." I said, "Even now."

"Come on." He said, gesturing me over, "It's in your genes. You could at least try."

"Alright." I shrugged and stood, laughing quietly as I crossed the room as well. I took the seat beside him on the bench, eying the keys with apprehension.

It took maybe an hour, just a little less before I gave up with a quiet laugh. I was actually getting it, and quite well, but I chose to watch instead.

"I prefer to just listen." I told him, "Really."

"Playing piano makes you nervous?" Emmett chuckled, "Are you kidding?"

"She at least gave it a try." Edward reasoned beside me, starting a song I knew well, "That's all that matters."

"I may not be anything special." I murmured, "But I like to think that there is a small reason I'm still around." I was quiet, looking up and around, "There is one quote I'll never forget. No matter how long I live, I will never forget one thing I read in one of the millions of books in Aro's possession." They waited, listening closely and I sighed, looking down, "We sail the seas of life and believe, the storms will lead us home. These open roads will call us with the promise. We walk the Earth alone. This dream is a universe, and every soul shines where the darkness turns into light. I take you to fly with me, and follow the way. There will always be a new day."

I stood with a small smile, placing my hands in my back pockets, "It's been told to me that a lot of our kind believes that we don't have a soul." Many of my family looked down, "I don't believe that. Our souls wouldn't be yanked away just because something happened to us out of our control. It wasn't Carlisle's choice to be turned however many years ago. He's never made the choice to turn any of you without death being the only alternative. It wasn't my choice to be turned, however desperately I begged for it once. Something so far beyond our control shouldn't be the one to decide whether or not our souls remain. A soul isn't some.. Inanimate thing that can be taken, or given at will. I firmly believe our souls shine in our actions. In the choices we make, in the decision to do good things, versus bad. Every single day you deny your nature, and prove to the world that you _are_ a good person, your soul shines."

I smiled a little at the smiles I got in return, "Mine's just learning to lighten, but it's nowhere near all of yours." I looked to Carlisle next, "Thank you, dad. For everything you've done for me. For taking me in. For refusing to believe my lies. For convincing me to trust you, and always coming through for me when I needed you most." I looked around, "And thank all of you. For allowing me to stay. I was given a taste of that tonight and that couldn't have been easy. So I thank you all as well. For taking me in just as much as Carlisle and Esme have. Correcting me when I needed it, and supporting me when I needed it. I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need." Alice replied, smiling proudly, "But you're very welcome, Leandra."

"There's still so much more I can learn about this life." I smiled wider, "Anyone up for teaching me?"

"Well, shorty." Emmett said, "I was told a bit ago that there's something.. Lacking from your every day hunting activites." He placed his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the door, "Allow me to let you in on a little something called a challenge during a hunting trip."

I grinned.

**END**

**A/N: You know that feeling you get when you're cuddled down into bed, your eyes closed but you're not quite asleep. Then, suddenly, you remember something very crucial? Perhaps it's something you forgot you **_**needed**_** to do, or you suddenly have to pee, or.. It's a massive mistake you made at some point that you only just realized. That, 'Oh S**t', head smacking moment when something clicks in your mind, and you realize you completely screwed something up.  
Well, that happened to me. Just last night, in fact, as I realized something so freaking crucial that I should be smacked upside the head for forgetting my simple math skills. Leandra, this entire story, is assumed to be fourteen years old. When, in fact, she's fifteen. Eleven plus four isn't freaking fourteen. It's **_**fifteen**_**. Arrrgh. I hate making mistakes like that. Rest assured, it's fixed now, but I cannot believe I did that. Forgive me, friends.  
Anyhoo. Onto other news.  
The song that inspired the title of this fic is called, "The Promise" by Globus. Seriously, guys. I have to suggest listening to it.**

**I wasn't planning, originally, on ending it here, but it seemed inappropriate to continue it on when the one main issue in the story was taken care of. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be continuing this, but I left it open. Just in case I want to continue this. Which I might, considering I have built an attachment to this poor kid lol  
I'm not sure if I'll be updating that continuation as often as I have these last five. RL issues, which includes my health, continues to decline here, and it's just becoming difficult to sit up or stay awake for extended periods of time. We'll see, though. We'll see.  
Until next time, friends. As always, feel free to PM me if you have any questions or anything. I'll be happy to answer them. (:**


	9. Authors Note: Teaser

**A/N: As a small treat, I thought I would post a teaser of the upcoming story. Yes, I'm working on one. Slowly, but surely, it's coming. This little excerpt isn't very long, but I think it's worth it. I hope to get some sort of response to this one. Something to help me decide whether or not to actually keep working on it. Here we go:**

**Teaser:**

"Leandra, sit down." Carlisle instructed, "Let me handle this." Doing as he asked, I watched as he sighed and crossed the room, squatting to their level on the floor, murmuring quietly to them. After a moment of explaining the situation, not going into too much detail, both of their eyes went wide, and they looked to me.

"You're not going to let me die.. Are you, Leandra?" Lily asked, a hint of panic in her voice. I closed my eyes, hanging my head as I listened to her rise to her hands and knees, "I'm your sister."

"I know." I mumbled, not looking back up.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asked, clearly still worried.

"I don't know." I replied flatly.

"You don't know?" She repeated incredulously, "You're going to have to tell him something.."

"I know!" I repeated, standing, "Please don't pressure me about this right now-"

"When is the right time, Leandra?" She demanded, standing as well, "Tomorrow, when he comes to kill two of us?"

"Lily, sit back down." I told her firmly, "Please."

"Would both of you knock it off?" Andrew growled, standing up along with us, "This doesn't help our situation any."

"What would _you_ suggest?" Lily barked at him, "Please. Enlighten me, mister peacekeeper."

"Don't yell at him." I growled.

"Now you're taking his side." She snorted, "Naturally. Just let me die-"

"I haven't decided yet!" I spat her direction, "But you're certainly ruling yourself out."

"That's not funny!"

"No shit!"

"Both of you shut up!" Andrew interjected once more, "God. Instead of fighting, we need to be-"

"What?" Lily growled, "What would you suggest we do? Dig a tunnel out of here?"

"Lily, shut up and let him speak." I told her.

"I don't want to die, Leandra." She said, "I don't know what you did to piss him off, but you need to fix it! Just give him a blow job or something, and we can all go home."

"Excuse me?" I snarled, taking a step her direction. Carlisle was suddenly there pulling me back, seeing how ready I was to slap her, "I'm not some goddamn prostitute!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" She demanded, "Some creepy bastard takes all of us hostage, and makes _you_ decide who lives out of the three of us? What the fuck makes you so special?"

"Watch it, Lily!" I warned heavily, "I'm not perfect at holding back my temper."

"You're obviously good at something." She snorted, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest.

I struggled in Carlisle's arms, just aching to shut her up. I almost had myself under control, when she turned back around.

"And another thing." She said accusingly, "Are we not good enough for a damn phone call? Having too much fun with your new family to even bother lifting the phone, or sending a postcard?"

"Don't even start on that." I growled, "I swear to God, Lilith.."

"No sign of you for nine years, and suddenly.. Bam. Here you are, and we're kidnapped because of you!"

"For the love of all that is sane in the world, shut the _fuck_ up!" Andrew finally shouted, "For two goddamn seconds!"

"Well, excuse me." Lily sneered, turning to him, "Who died and made you king of the cage?"

"All I'm saying, is I don't see many ways out of this." Andrew said, glaring back at her, "And this bickering is only making it worse. Also, considering it's her that needs to decide who gets to live out of all of us, you're pretty much ensuring your own death, Lily."

"Everybody," Carlisle finally sighed, "Take a step back, and calm down."

"And another thing." Lily continued, another tiny hint of panic in her voice as she met my eyes, "Why are your eyes black?"

In all of our arguing, I'd forgotten to stop breathing, losing track of my thirst until she mentioned it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned back around, facing the wall. That also reminded me. She had no idea what was really behind all of this. I had a feeling she was going to die, and not even know the reason why. That thought alone definitely cooled my temper. Leaning forward, I touched my forehead to the wall, hating the situation for all that I was. I knew sometime tomorrow, I had to make a decision, or figure out a way out of this before then.

**A/N: As I said, it's a small one, but you deserve to know that I'm trying. (: It might be a few days before I'm ready to post, and this might change slightly, but I'm getting around to it. I promise.**


End file.
